Wind It Up
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Taylor Lawson, a hunter among other things, runs into the Winchesters hoping to unlock the secrets to her family's life and what her destiny holds according to the YED. How will she affect the brothers? DISCLAIMER//I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. Taylor/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Okay, well necessarily, this IS NOT a new story, NEW TO THIS SITE…yes…NEW IN GENERAL…no. It is originally on , but looking over the finished original that I have, I found that it sucked major ass because it was my first story, official, and fan fiction of course. First step into fan fiction and writing stories full time, but this isn't the original. I have decided to rewrite it. My writing skills have grown since then thank god, but however, if you feel the eager need (I hope not) to read that piece of shit original version, ask me the title and go to the site.**

**Anyways! Here is the rewrite for all you readers, and the next chapter should be up shortly, since I already have what I wrote of the chapters, BUT I am changing things oh so much and drastically from the original to make it better. Thus…the rewrite…so here it is…enough of my babbling…I hope you enjoy! :)**

Nighttime is when the freaks always came out it seemed. The moon...the stars...the many victims available for the picking as they walked home with wary and fast moving glances at every noise and at every step they took. Then there were the few that were considered freaks for believing in the creatures in the dark, the monster under the bed, the demons sitting on the tree branch outside some windows. There were also the protectors of the innocent minds of humans as they roamed around, unknowingly traveling among the very things that the others hunt...Hunters.

It was midnight, or around midnight when Taylor knew that she had to get this job done. She had settled in a house in one lone town, which was kind of unusual for hunters since they were always on the move. Taylor didn't know many hunters, she didn't even know that there were any other hunters, but she figured that she wasn't the only one with how she'd hear about happenings going on in other states and towns, and then they were suddenly gone. Finished. No longer in the news. Tonight was her hunt, some fugly ass thing that was playing screwy with her.

She cursed mentally as it dove into the shadows in an alleyway. "Always the alleys. What is wrong with you sons of bitches?" she said aloud, her eyes and gun scanning the area.

Taylor's finger pulled on the trigger accidentally as a kick landed to her arm that was holding the weapon. The female hunter fell to the asphalt and grunted from landing on her back and seeing the gun fly through the air and somewhere by a garbage can a good ways away. She flipped herself around so then she was resting on her stomach, trying to crawl over to the spot where her weapon now lay, only to get the feeling of something grabbing her ankles and dragging back. Taylor looked around for objects that she could use to try and defend her until she got to her gun but there was nothing in sight.

'_How did I get caught into something like this, oh yeah because I had to save some person's ass even though they didn't thank me for doing so,' _she thought.

Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, she snatched it. Taylor plunged the sharp object straight into the things heart after turning back onto her back, facing the thing; lip twitching a bit from the contact of the makeshift weapon into the creature. It was done. Finished. Like she wanted.

Taylor stood up and wiped herself off, "That's for messing with me you ugly son of a bitch."

Twenty-five year olds shouldn't be doing what she was doing. Twenty-five year olds should be out of college, dating, working a normal job, and hanging out with friends while partying at a club drinking midnight margaritas. Single. Girl's night out. Having fun. Not hunting. Going over to the garbage can in the alleyway she bent over and retrieved her gun before walking home that wasn't too far away from where she had been to take care of this thing...this supernatural baddie that needed to be put down, lain to rest because of it's wrong and evil deeds.

When she arrived at her home she took a nice long shower, needing some form of normal in her night before she headed off to bed where her dreams would be filled with her job and the people that needed to be saved day in and day out. Her life was complex, way more than some social worker, or someone that works in a cubicle. After changing into her pajamas she went downstairs to grab a drink and plopped down on the couch in the living room to maybe watch a little television. Another bit of normal.

"Nothing..." she mumbled as she switched the channel away from the food network and onto cartoon network. "Not in my lifetime..." Oprah Winfrey talk show. "Like she can really handle my problems..." Animal Planet. "Aw, cute." Taylor immediately changed her mind as soon as the lion attacked the cute furry creature, causing her to jump and switch the electronic device off.

Looking around the room, Taylor tried to think of what to do. She didn't want to sleep quite yet because she frankly couldn't, and the thought of hopping on the computer or sitting around sounded pointless. A knock on the door saved her from doing either one of the two things or both and she stood, making her way to the wooden plank separating her from whoever was outside her house at such a late hour. Swinging it open without even looking through the peephole to see who it was, her eyebrows rose as she saw a tall man with brown shaggy hair and what appeared to be blue-green eyes almost detached from a puppy to be his own.

"Can I help you?"

At first he didn't answer, because mainly he was glancing around the neighborhood like he was being chased by the police or some wild dog...which in her case it could be very likely it was the latter. Finally his sights settled on her and he smiled, removing any sign of his nervousness and heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late in the night miss, but my car broke down and my cell phone is dead. Do you think I can use your phone to call the mechanic?"

"Let me guess...Mrs. Lexington wouldn't wake up and wouldn't let you in no matter how much of a darling young chap you are?" Taylor smirked, shaking her head with a small laugh as she stepped aside and allowed him in. "Yeah you can use my phone. Not like I was doing anything productive and insanely important before you knocked."

"Sorry."

"No, seriously, I wasn't doing anything. Just sitting around. Anyways, phone is in the kitchen, right around the corner on the wall."

The man followed her directions and was soon dialing the numbers on the keypad with precision, almost memorized and without a single pause to think of what the mechanic's number would even be like most people. He gave an awkward smile to her as she came in and took a seat at the table in the room, watching him but also diverting her eyes as to not make him uncomfortable and under the spotlight.

"Dean?" A beat. "Yeah I know. Listen, I had car trouble and well my cell did as well, so I am at this person's house on Donnellson Way. Not hard to miss, just look for a 1993 white Honda Accord LX in the driveway."

As soon as he had finished telling him what car she drove, he hung up and ran his hands through his hair with a heavy sigh. Taylor didn't know him, but being able to read people a bit she could tell that he was frustrated and that something was bothering him. So to soothe the situation at hand she introduced herself.

"I'm Taylor. Would you like a drink while you wait?"

At first Taylor wasn't sure if he'd say yes or even answer back with what his name was, seeing as he appeared slightly thrown off by her vocal announcement of words.

"Um...sure, anything is fine."

Feeling somewhat disappointed, Taylor maneuvered out of her seat and around him to the fridge, opening it and shaking her head with a mental laugh at the sight of only beer. She really needed to update her drinking habits, then again would that ever happen? Taking out two, knowing that she might very well need one, she went back to her guest and handed it to him.

"Got a name there stud or are you going for the mysterious college boy type, or even the secretive murderer that I have just let into my home to kill me," she joked, again attempting at lightening the mood.

"Ha, ha. No I'm not---" His face saddened a bit at the mention of college and then the expression vanished as he came back to the now and the conversation with the woman that allowed him in. "Name's Sam."

"And the one on the phone? I know...mechanic, but...small town..."

"Dean. He's actually---."

Timing was not one of Taylor's things. Whenever something was going to happen or be said, there was always a force or person in the world that came in and interrupted. Hearing the knock on the door for the second time that night, she gave an apologetic smile to Sam silently saying that he can finish when she gets back after checking to see whom it was. Going to the door, she opened it, finding a shorter than her guest, but still relatively easy on the eyes, green eyed, sandy blond kind of brown haired man.

"You the mechanic? Dean?"

"What? Mechanic..." Dean stopped as soon as he saw his brother coming from a room and a good distance behind the woman before him. "Yeah. Speedy Mechanics. You call, we tow, and we fix...that simple. Good ol' Speedy."

"Speedy eh? Hmm...that place has been out of commission for ten years now."

Taylor wasn't the least impressed, obviously he was lying and the other one had actually made it sound believable with his puppy peepers other than this guy.

"Okay fine, but this is the house that my brother told me to come to. So if you don't mind...Sam! Come on, let's hit the road and find my damn car that you lost," Dean said.

"Brother?" Taylor paused, twisting her body a bit to get a good view of Sam and Dean at the same time, giving a raised brow to both. "And lost car? I thought you said it broke down?"

"It did break down...but then someone stole it," Sam explained.

"Broke down! You didn't say that! If I'd have known that my baby was broken down or that you might cause it to get into that state of medical condition then I wouldn't have let you taken it in the first place!" Dean yelled stepping inside, allowing Taylor to close the door behind them so then the breeze starting up didn't freeze her to the bone.

Sam knew that his brother would maybe react this way, but he needed to look him in the eye at that moment and see that he was using the broken down part as a cover, however, the obsessed and near hyperventilating hunter wasn't looking and was furthering his freak out.

"Dean..." he tried.

"No. Sam, come on, let's go now that you screwed up more of this case than thought imagined," Dean said, grabbing the tall hunters arm and swiveling towards the door finding that it was blockaded by the petite brunette.

On any other day, Dean would've been all over her, flirting her up till her head spun, but tonight was not that night especially because of his car; his baby.

"Wow, asshole much to your sibling?" Taylor glared.

"Move it babe, nice meeting you, and if I want to be an asshole I have the god damn right to do so. If you'll excuse me..."

"No. And by the way, don't call me that. I'm not some chick that you can pork and cork, blow off and then leave. I don't take well to having a dickhead barge into my house and demand for free yell, grab and insult. Yes insult, because I find 'babe' very insulting considering me being a female. Got that? So apologize now and then you may leave."

Dean returned her glare; tightening his jaw and releasing his grip on his brother's arm after hearing him start to laugh silently. "How about no with an extra side of screw you bitch if you like that better than what I like to call a compliment."

He might as well have got invisible bitch slapped if possible in the silence they were now pervading in. Though it would've been better to have that than anything, Taylor wasn't letting him off that easy as she reared back her fist and connected it to his jaw.

"That...is what I like to call a compliment. Glad to share sexual differences."

Thirty minutes later Dean and Sam were on the couch in the living room under Taylor's watchful eye, still waiting for a sincere sorry from the elder brother while he suited an ice pack from the punch she served him earlier. It took one to get him to not speak, only one and he was sending the death sentence through one direct sighting of the one named Taylor.

"You know that wasn't fair..." Dean mumbled, wincing at the sliver of pain running through the bone in his face. "My guard was down and you got a lucky shot. Consider yourself in a position of total luckiness."

"Really? Cause I saw that differently, how about you Sam? I think your brother had the opportunity to block that punch instead of take it like a pussy."

"I am not---."

"A cat? What'd you think I meant? The female reproductive organ? Oh please, get your mind out of the gutter."

Sam snickered and stood, feeling that they had definitely over lived their stay there, no matter the woman's insistent desire for two simple words. He knew that even Dean could fake such sincere emotion and meaning behind them and yet he refused to do so. And as if his brother read his mind and created a miracle on thin ice, they came.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"Yeah. You may go now. Have a nice night."

The brothers shared a look of shock and confusion; this woman was a new discovery among hunting history in their books. They've dealt with old ladies with weird attributes and personalities, but this one...this one was interesting. Highly skilled in the art of Tom Foolery, whit and quite possibly, tying their strings up in the easiest puzzle known to man, yet it took them a long period of time to finally figure it out and remove themselves of it.

Watching the two men...siblings...leave her home, Taylor let out a huge tired sigh and sluggishly went to the door to lock it, setting the alarm as well. "Cold sheets, wet dreams, and a job involving a demon or a likely creature in the morning. Don't I just love my life?"

**Author End Note:**** Okay so Taylor's car is my car in real life. Ha, ha. I couldn't think of a car that would be good enough to fit her, because I got tired of giving my characters really awesome badass muscle babes, yes, muscle…babes…dude, I have spent too much time around my mom and my older brother for their daughter (me) and little sister (me duh) to use lingo and such.**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review. I would so like to know how you like it even if you haven't read the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I want to say thanks to all that have favorited, read, alerted, and reviewed to this story, because it means a lot to me that you like it with it being the rewrite and also the rewrite of my first original story. So thanks again and here is the second chapter, longer than the first by a bit. I hope you like! :)**

There was a downside to hunting alone…that the very person had to do the research alone and with no help so it went by rather slow and misconstrued. Including the fact that if the only source of Internet was immediately shut down, frozen, or removed from the equation there wasn't another one to back it up with. Taylor glared at the electronic device called Dell laptop. She'd had the thing for a few good years, and in those "few good years" it finally crapped out on her, sparked and left her for dead.

"Technology really needs an upgrade sometimes," she grumbled, shutting the newly made garbage and standing up, she gathered the printed sheets of paper from her printer nearby.

Reports of what appeared to be a doppelganger hunt, but how was she to know? It could possibly be more of a skin walker or shapeshifter than the other. One thing Taylor knew for sure was that no matter what, she had to check it out and stop it from continuing on with murder and identity fraud. Pocketing the papers into her weapons bag by the door, she shouldered it and headed to her Honda, starting it up and driving down to the main location where the bodies were found…in other words…maimed and disposed of.

Warehouse. In the town she happened to live in, there were so many warehouses, about half of them, maybe more, abandoned. The creature for all Taylor knew, could be in any of them and guessing that it wasn't stupid, it wouldn't take shack in one of the buildings where its last victim or any victim it had was taken care of. So finally parking in the middle warehouse lot that had no activity occur in or out, Taylor decided it was the best place to start. If she didn't find the sucker and clog its ass full of bullets---let's just say that Taylor was determined to not have it come down to her not finding it.

Each step she took inside and up the stairs to the second level after searching the whole main floor and not finding a single hint as to a thing of its kind inhabiting it, a strong pungent aroma came to her senses. Growing in intensity and alluring her to ascend further till she reached the top of the flight, turning the corner and into a room big enough for a basketball court, Taylor found what she had smelt.

"That is just nasty…" Her hand holding the weapon dropped to her side loosely while her other took residence to her nose, preventing more inhalation.

"Yeah," a voice spoke, "I get that a lot."

The female hunter spun around, aiming the barrel of her gun at her intruder behind her, catching a glimpse of snake eyes and a meaty grin. Grunting when the high-heeled boot dug into her stomach, and gasping at the hand clutching her throat, hanging her up against the nearest support beam in the area, she stared at the vision downward.

"I knew it," she breathed.

"Makes me wonder what didn't stop you from coming here and letting your damn guard down Taylor. If I were you," the shapeshifter grinned, changing instantly as if she were Mystique from X-Men into a clone of her victim. "I would've, oh I don't know…" An expression of pain crossed her face at watching the other version collect thoughts from her, a sensation of being drained and stolen of energy being swallowed. "Asked for help, better yet waited till some unknown, make believe hunter in the world apart from myself came along and dealt with the creature because as far as I know I'm the only hunter out there. A lone wolf in a flock of helpless, pathetic, dying sheep recognized as humans. You want _real _humans? Then tell them to take the fucking fogged eyeglass from their face and show them the actual world they live in."

Taylor tightened her jaw and directed her hands to the one strangling her. "I hate to break it to you, but you got some weird sense of who I am if you think that is how I feel."

"Oh, _I_ know how _I_ feel. You know it too; after all I am you in all sense Taylor. The body, the face, the attitude, and don't forget the family to boot. Man, if mom were here to see this, she'd be in a fit of riotous laughter. The bitch never did like us, so why won't she die like the innocents you are too late to save? I mean I can see why she doesn't like us, what with us being the reason her brother died. I am the reason as well as that, that everyone I love always leaves me."

Looking away as best she could, pushing back the tears at the memories of her mother, and hating how the shapeshifter was voicing everything like a Fourth of July firework sale advertisement. Thankful that she was being lowered at that she was given air to breathe through her lungs, she spoke.

"What do you want? Besides standing here and giving me a conscientious monologue."

"Why you my darling hunter are the bait, I am waiting for bigger fish, ones that deserve a little special attention, ones that have meat on their bones just begging to be stripped off piece by piece. First time in your life you will get to see other hunters Taylor, that is before you die yourself. Who knows, I might give a little gift to you and myself by keeping your skin. Feels like home. Warm, soft, and spicy with a bitter tang." Taylor winced as the shapeshifter pressed her harder into the wall, moving around her and the beam to tie her in chains and locking them securely. "Now, sit tight, I'll be back before you miss me."

One final touch was placed upon her with the gag, and Taylor began to wish that she didn't hunt alone.

888

Dean and Sam had to officially result to stealing a car to go searching for their own and the elder wasn't that keen on letting his brother drive again anytime soon. The last place that Sam had left it was somewhere in what Dean liked to call the "warehouse graveyard", and his baby was subjected to hobos, the dirt of the grungy alleyways and the occasional prostitute roaming around that might do god knows what to it. His luck any of those could happen. Directing the piece of metal around the curb and down a street, the two's eyes immediately set onto the black muscle car that screamed holy home of a thousand Thebes.

"Stolen my ass."

"It was!"

"Then how come it was right here in the general area where you left it to go and supposedly kill the thing that we were after? You know what? Never mind, let's just find the son of a bitch that stole my car, placed the whammy on you and stop it from killing."

"Should we check the warehouse?"

"Why?"

The elder hunter was giving the younger a look of total and complete inquiry, with a tad bit of not in the mood, and this is a waste of time Sam.

"Because the reports were around here and this is a warehouse that I haven't looked inside of yet, plus, they like dirt and filth."

"Do we even know what it is?"

"No…"

"Then we can't say they like that now can we?"

Sam groaned and nodded his head; exiting the parked car they were in and removed the .35 glock from his waistband in sync with Dean while he pulled out the .45 Calibre from his. Just like any hunt, they gave the signals, silent, quick and easy, drilled into their systems from point blank, back to god knows when it seemed that they were born with the knowledge instead of taught. Checking over the first floor, turning over every cardboard piece, every scrap of paper, and every sock though it was hated to think that someone left that there, they stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

One nod was all it took and so was one click of a gun to send them into a fit of cursing that was left unheard.

"Drop your weapons, put your hands in the air and turn around slowly," the voice said, feminine, petite, demanding and yet so familiar to the two.

Doing as she said, Sam and Dean turned following the last order and immediately lowered their hands. The elder glaring at the smirking female before him and Sam releasing a big sigh that it wasn't the cops, but to their luck, it was Taylor from last night.

"You again. What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

Taylor replaced the safety on her gun and to the back of her jeans. "I could ask you the same thing. Asshole, right?" she smiled. "Hey Sam."

Dean scoffed and bent to retrieve his weapon as well as his brother, not putting it away in the band, but keeping it there for further use, precaution and the fact he didn't like or trust this woman. "You already know we aren't mechanics."

"Well I know you aren't, Sam didn't try and pawn that one off."

"We're Federal Agents."

"Uh-huh. So Federal Agents drive a 1967 Chevy Impala? When did the bureau start letting their employees use their own cars, let alone a classic, for public service of the law?"

Seeing her quirk her brow and widen her smile all knowingly really lit the fuse on Dean and both Sam and Taylor could tell, however, Dean wasn't going to give the satisfaction of acting out and showing his inner frustration and burning. "Fine. We're hunters. Spill."

"Bat out of Hell Hunter myself, here for the same reason. Shapeshifter. Got the bugger trapped upstairs, goading it for some answers since it came with a partner. Won't tell me where they are."

"Mind if we join?" Sam asked.

"By all means. After you."

The look alike Taylor grinned as they headed up the stairs, her in the rear and remaining there when they came topside finding the real Taylor---little did they know---tied up and screaming through the gag.

"Isn't it a little too ridiculous she'd take the form of you?" Dean inquired jokingly, moving up to Taylor and observing her.

It watched intently as Taylor glared at the male, muttering muffled obscenities through the fabric and tugging more on her bonds. "Yeah. Thought she could get to me by being me. Stupid assed bitch."

She hated this, out of all the things to happen, she hated this and not only that, but she hated the fact that these two bozo hunters were falling for the thing's plan, falling for its---Taylor growled at Dean and shook her head when he poked her in the cheek and wouldn't stop after the third time. Was he trying to piss her off?

"So you said that she was here with a partner…"

Dean glanced at Sam and blinked a few times, giving a casual narrow of eyes to show he was interested in the subject he had brought up, however telling the other hunter that something was up based on the texture of her skin.

"Well she did, a long time ago, then they left, she came back searching for him and finding out that he was murdered in St. Louis…her Lover…she said she decided to slaughter to attract his killers knowing without a doubt that hunters had done it. She spilled that it was you two…at first I had no idea whom she was talking about till she said your first names and your relations. Winchester…like the rifle."

"Yeah we get that a lot."

Sam slowly moved behind Taylor as she spoke, explaining to them the situation of the shifter, and catching the signals he raised the glock level to the woman's heart from the back. Waiting for the other sign from Dean, not sure what his brother was doing or trying to accomplish with speaking about the partner, that was until she announced the information about St. Louis.

"Now you know, so why don't you pull the trigger you self riotous bastards? Oh wait you won't, not if I happen to be holding an innocent's life at stake and with one bullet embedding itself into me, that life will be gone," it said, lifting the gun and aiming at the bound hunter. "I'll make the shot faster than either of you do. Think of that, Winchesters, blood on your hands. Better than actually killing you myself in the first place, that was the plan after all. With Taylor here though, it changed it. One brother isn't good dead to me, cause it doesn't measure to the justice needing to be served for my loss. Two brothers aren't good either. I decided to settle on an innocent, where the guilt will be more sweet than two deaths to fulfill that deserved justice for my loss!"

"Your loss?" Sam spoke, making the shapeshifter turn and face him to speak to.

Taylor rolled her eyes and groaned, why wouldn't they shoot the bitch already? Sure she was now held at gunpoint but she wouldn't actually be harmed or killed, what was her life compared to more if they didn't shoot it and let it go slim free? Feeling someone's hands on hers tied behind the beam made her straighten, calloused and working fast and hard to get the lock on the chains undone and seeing as how Dean was the only one by her it had to be him.

"Get ready to fall when I give the count," Dean whispered into her ear.

Why did she have to have the gag? She wanted to tell the man that his count was not something she wanted to _count_ on. At first she was okay with her life going down the drain in an instant, but now if there was a false move in trying to keep her alive and a shot rang out, it would embed within one of her limbs or sections of her body causing a major sting and bloody pain.

"What? Just because we aren't human technically doesn't mean that we can't lose anything or have anything that you worthless creatures do. I mean, what would your mother say?" the shapeshifter grinned, changing into the mirror image of their deceased mother Mary.

"She'd say bitch, that we are doing the right thing. Now Sam!" Dean yelled, tackling Taylor to the ground just as Mary spun around and took a shot, missing its intended target and going into the support beam. Sam grimaced, pulling the trigger and shooting the shapeshifter looking like his mom in the heart, staring at her as she fell forward on her knees and flat on her stomach.

Removing the gag from around her head and in her mouth, Taylor made a big face and small face to get the feeling away. "Never would I have guessed to see you two again," she said, grunting and standing up, pushing Dean's arm from around her waist upon tackling her earlier. "And did you have to tackle me? I mean you said to fall! I would've fallen! Damn hunters…"

'First time I meet actual hunters and find that they are complete control freaks and some are major dicks…hint, hint, Dean.'

As she stood and brushed off herself, Sam had pulled out a small motel shampoo container full of lighter fluid and another that said motel conditioner on it that held salt. After setting it a light with the little matchbook, Taylor sighed, went over to her dropped gun that slid away from the burning corpse and returned it to its rightful home. Heading downstairs, the boys in tow, they stopped by their respectful vehicles before climbing in.

"So this is what you do for a living?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, although I can say the same for you considering the events and the fact you killed its lover. Nice touch there."

"We like to think so," Dean commented.

"And I would like to say that my brother is sorry for calling you a bitch," Sam added, serving him an unwanted expression from the elder. "Also, you seem like you need help in the hunting side of things. We wouldn't mind if you tagged along…"

Tagging along? Tagging along with other hunters and leaving this town, her home behind and everything else? It was almost as if a dream had come true. She would no longer be alone in the hunting world or business and there were a few times were it had gotten risky on the lifeline. What harm would it do to have someone to back her up and maybe teach her some tricks off the record?

"Sure," she said, smiling as she climbed in her car and placed the key into the ignition, hearing it attempt at starting and officially dying. Quickly getting out she bit her bottom lip apologetically. "Do you think you can give me a ride back home though to get my things and such?"

888

'_Maybe she was right…'_ Taylor thought as she packed her two duffel bags, one for weapons and the other for clothes and toiletries. _'Everyone I love always leaves…'_

Shaking her head, scoffing at the thought of actually believing that something she hunted was right about her when she knew that it wasn't. She had everyone she loved. Her family, however far apart they were in ties and bonding like a normal one, she still had them even at a distance. Stuffing the last article of clothing in her bag and sealing it up, she made her way down the stairs into the entryway, finding Sam and Dean sitting on the couch watching television. Hunting life never allowed certain luxuries, especially the normal ones.

"I'm ready," she announced.

The brothers switched off the tube and stood, walking towards her with their hands in their jacket pockets.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Besides, no take backs when you give an offer Sam. Don't you know that?" she giggled, turning and opening the door, stopping her exit along with theirs at the sight of her twelve-year-old brother Dylan on her front step. "Dylan…what are you doing here? Why aren't you at mom's?"

"Dad's dead," Dylan replied.

**Author End Note:**** Okay so this was supposed to have ended after they killed the shifter, but I decided to be cruel and write a bit more and leave it on a cliffhanger. I know. Cruel. :) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Okay so been a while, here is the new chapter, beware there is some content in this, I mean it doesn't go fully into depth, in the future it will but not in this chapter. Anyways, here it is and I hope you like it! :)**

This was new, something that she never really expected to happen in her life or even Dylan's. For Christ sake he was only twelve. Taylor knew that it must be hard on him with the news and feeling it was his responsibility to come to her home and inform. All four of them were currently sitting on the couch and recliner, Taylor's elbows resting on her knees while she stared at the coffee table in between her and her little brother.

"Dad died three days ago…Mom wouldn't let me head over sooner, actually, Mom couldn't take care of me in the time that we heard he was dead. I don't know how it happened; all I do know is that he isn't around anymore. How could he just leave us like that?" Dylan spoke, no sign of tears but a strong sense of confusion and hurt played across his face as well as his posture.

"It wasn't on purpose Dylan. You need to remember that dad would never just skip out and fall to the floor no longer breathing."

"There won't be a funeral. The coroners said that his body was too bad to---I came here to tell you, but also Mom sent me here so then you can watch me, take care of me. She's too busy and unstable…or so the psychiatrist says."

"Whoa, wait, psychiatrist? Since when did---never mind. Listen, I can't keep an eye on you. I have work to worry about and I just don't think I am capable or hold the qualities of taking your life into my way of living. Before I opened that door and found you standing there, I was about to leave. Head out of the state, travel with Sam and Dean here. Business partners."

Dylan's eyes met the two men sitting on the couch next to his older sister and he observed with watchful, protecting blue orbs. Almost as if he were sizing them up, a challenge set to be made, startling the older men knowing that no matter the age the kid was technically as grown up as ever.

"What is it you do again?"

Sighing, Taylor wished he never asked the question. She didn't tell him when he asked it years ago, and right now she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him at the moment or at all. All she could think about was to keep him safe, retain his innocence for a little longer, even though she realized that she couldn't keep lies going considering he was too damn smart to really fib to. He'd analyzed her every technique that landed her free tickets out of situations. Was it time to come out with the truth? Can he handle it? Should she say anything?

A puppy dog is what he was, with the eyes, the pout, the young features, golden hair that he most definitely got from her father and not her mother like she had.

'I'll be damned, I am going to Hell for this…'

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Including mom?"

"Especially mom."

She could sense that Sam and Dean were kind of on edge with her doing what she was about to do, and she had to admit that she was feeling the same thing as of now. The hardest situation she chose to be in, in her life, just had to be this?

"Okay, well first of all…the reason why I can't keep an eye on you is because of my work. As for what I do job-wise, that involves weapons. Many weapons, sharp, deadly, the whole nine yards," she paused, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Dean to obviously just get it over with and not avoid it. Honestly, she doubted he knew how difficult it was to inform a little sibling about the horrors of the real world. "I'm a hunter. Not animals…but demons, vampires, werewolves, creatures of the night basically."

Time stilled. Silence invaded the room and the four occupants, three of which were staring and waiting for the young boy's reaction or response. Dylan was definitely thinking it through, he was a smart kid and so this was like a story problem to him, but then again Taylor wouldn't know for sure what it was to him considering she didn't like school or did well in school in the first place. Finally, his mouth opened, a release of air and small smile creeping onto his face as he met the three grownup's expressions.

"Awesome!"

'_Did I hear that correctly?'_ she thought.

Her thought was confirmed when she heard the riotous laughter of Dean, the shift in the couch when he flung back into the cushions, his hand covering his eyes and wiping down his face as he continued his joyous noise making. Taylor glared and hit the elder hunter to make him stop, finding it didn't help the slightest and only causing him to laugh harder and louder. The corner of Sam's mouth quirked into a half smile at the sound, he'd heard of far worse things coming from someone who'd found out the truth but he had to agree with Dean's laughter that this was extremely unusual and hilarious at the same time.

Dylan liked Taylor's friends, they were very jovial and when they laughed they looked damn funny to the point it made him join in.

"Apparently you all find it amusing that my little brother thinks that what we do for a living is awesome. Might I add that it is completely unprofessional and that certain persons will have their military privates removed in their sleep if they don't stop right now."

It was silent in seconds, giving Taylor the satisfaction that they knew what was on the line if they kept on going with their fooling around. They were like monkeys, howler monkeys.

"Can I please come with you guys?"

"No…"

"Sure," Sam and Dean replied, their voices dominating her tiny female one by miles since they had the throaty, demanding tone kind of like a pirate does when they are commandeering a ship.

"What! But he could get hurt!"

Of course he can get injured, she knew this because her brother was her brother and he was young, not to mention he wasn't at all highly skilled in this area of which required a certain level of expertise. Dylan simply did not qualify, and since Taylor had something to say about it being the big sister in the equation, she wasn't going to allow it. Not at all, there was nothing that Dylan, Sam and Dean could say to make her change her mind. It was simply too dangerous. Why weren't they realizing that or was the laughing clouding their ways of thinking?

"He can stay in the motel while we are doing stuff, he should be fine," Dean retorted.

Maybe there was at least one thing that might change her mind…that was one option that seemed reasonable, applicable to her standards when it came to hunting. Then she glanced at the twelve year-old blond, the slight pout to his bottom lip along with the glistened blue eyes. She was a sucker for that facial expression and he knew it.

"Fine but if his life is endangered in any way that might signal death, he is going back to mom and you two will be in big trouble."

888

Turned out that they were stuck at her house for now, with nowhere to go and no clue for a hunt to meddle with. It was boring, unjust, and unfair to Taylor including Taylor's inner adventurous spirit. She was now in the time of her life where she would get to travel places that she had never been, get away from this state and her mom who didn't live too far away from her own house. How did she ever get so lucky to have that happen? Hint at the heavy sarcasm.

After spending the night with three boys, the female hunter was down right ready to head over to the library in the morning with Sam in tow and Dean to stay home and baby-sit. Dean hadn't babysat a person since Sam was little in all technical reasons beyond his job where he had to baby-sit the innocent who created the mess or were involved in the shit in some bogus way. What did kids do nowadays? Really? The elder wasn't sure and watching the boy watch television, blowing his mind away with this Sponge douche, it was as if he had entered a whole new world of stupidity. Seeing it he thought he had grown dumber at the sight and could've sworn he heard and felt his brain rattle a bit like a piggy bank with only one single penny.

"So…Taylor and your mom close or something?" Dean asked, not sure what to talk about, deciding last minute to voice the only thing that came to mind.

"Taylor and my dad were the close ones, my mom and my sister never really got along all that well," Dylan replied, with a shake of his head, a shrug to his shoulders and a heavy sigh upon slouching into the couch cushions behind him.

Not really the kind of person to delve into the affairs of the unknown or personal area of one's history, he couldn't help but be intrigued at what the kid was saying. This might be a good way to get to know the person he was going to be hunting with for god knows how long, or it might be some good dirt to use for when he had the next squabble with the feisty brunette. She did piss him off to some degree and he was sure it was a mutual thing.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well…I am not supposed to say this, especially to a stranger whom I don't know too well. I mean come on, I only just met you…Dean, is it?"

'_Boy definitely inherited a character trait from his sister...'_

"True."

"However, I will converse for a price."

Dean's brows rose in astonishment and also praise, while the edge of his mouth turned up into a smile. Dude reminded him of himself.

"How much we talking?"

"Twenty an hour."

"Twenty---!"

"If you can't pay up, no business, I'm like a mafia boss, just I won't kill ya. Leave the gun…"

"Take the cannoli, yeah, yeah, I get it. What the hell, here you go mister Godfather. I'm all ears," Dean said, handing over the money and leaning in to listen closely.

888

"Sam! Sam!"

"Sam!"

"Hey, no copying!"

"Well then stop fighting with me, does it look like I want to deal with you? That I wanted to _hunt_ with _you_? Sam is like the nice friendly giant, and you're the little green goblin that comes in, kicks your brother, yells at me, and then you had to go and fucking squirt your shampoo at me! What the hell did I do? Tell me Dean, I'd really like to know."

Taylor glared at Dean in the bathroom they were standing in, slippery lines of soapy substance was decorating clothing, skin and hair on the both of them. She hated how he could be so opaque, uncaring about the emotions of others around him, and a dick to women to either just piss them off or get them into bed.

"As you should've been able to figure out, I was in the shower, _showering_, _water_ _running_, so when one flushes toilet and then tosses a bucket of _ice cold_ water over the shower curtain rod it signifies that _it is on_ and that I did _not_ start anything!"

"Oh, so basically it is my fault for saying, 'let's go visit my mom, it seems like the best thing to do after everything that's happened.' No, I believe that came from your mouth, your big fat good for nothing pair of lips with the smart Alec tongue inside to boot."

Dean had her; he liked it when she fought with him, how she would get so angry, and how whatever he said or did she never took it. Pulled him out on all his bullshit and for some reason he liked it. What was wrong with him? Jumping her out of the blue? A few strides towards her frame, his body melded to hers, tongue and lips warring in a battle bound to be written, hands tangling in her long brown hair that contained strands of his brand of shampoo. It smelled so good on her, the way it mingled with her very essence. Shit he was gaining a chick flick moment! Somehow they found their way to the bedroom down the hall, shutting the door but not bothering to lock as they found they were deep into their actions.

She moaned when his knee managed to settle at her crotch, making the denim rub ever so slightly. Her nails snaked underneath his two layers of shirts, raking over his muscles and sending shivers up and down his spine. God, he wanted her so bad. It all moved so fast, it had begun, it had played, and then there was the ball of fire, the building of the climax, the spot in between his stomach and pelvis that was ready to burst. Just one more…

Coming out of her dream, wide eyed, sweating, and inhaling deeply, Taylor felt her heart race and body hum with adrenaline. Looking over at the clock, the time glowing in the darkness of the bedroom, it read one in the morning.

"Oh god," she groaned, grabbing the pillow out from under her head and placing it over her face to scream into it before returning it to its rightful spot. Sweet spot. Special Spot. G---

'_Don't think about it and just go to sleep. Please. God. Please.'_

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Okay, so new chapter. As you can already tell or if you haven't this story is the basic UST…Unresolved Sexual Tension. I am a big fan of that and if you haven't already guessed it by now from this story a little or my other ones, then you now know. Anyways, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)**

When morning came, it arrived abrupt and sounding like a hammer connecting with a nail and wood. Taylor groaned in her sleep, not knowing why this was happening to her, wasn't the dream she had bad enough?

"What?!" she yelled, turning her body slightly from its current stomach position as she glared at the wooden door while it opened.

A brown mop of hair told her all she needed to know, making her rest her head back to her soft down feather pillow and nuzzling into the comfort of a continuation of wanted slumber. She felt the bed shift, an added weight making it uneven on the corner of the mattress, interrupting her wishes and needs. Taylor rotated in bed under the covers, meeting the young hunter's blue-green eyes that stared right back.

"Um…are you ready to go?" he asked innocently.

"Does it look like it?"

"No, but it's ten in the morning and it's time to go, your brother is all packed and everything. We've been waiting on you for the past hour."

Flinging the white sheet out of the way, she removed herself from the bed and headed into her walk-in closet to get dressed, picking out some items that seemed suitable and well to her liking for the day. Her hands made quick work of the pajamas she was wearing and tossed them into her duffel bag, now remembering that she had forgot to pack the night before. Sam waited as the sounds of rustling in the closet came clear and evident to him that she had forgotten. A small smile presented itself at the realization and he shook his head standing and walking over to the bedroom door.

Down the stairs he ventured into the living area where Dean and Dylan were on the couch, watching television and they all began to wait once more.

"Forgot to pack didn't she," Dylan stated knowingly.

The two Winchesters shared a chuckle, stopping when two duffel bags landed heavily on the wooden floor and had slid a good distance. Soon after the luggage came Taylor stumbling over to where she tossed them, frantically pulling on her black converse shoes. "Ready!"

Television turned off, three boys now standing by the door, and one sandy-blond haired spectacle that couldn't help but grin. "What did you do, put a Halloween costume on?"

"Actually I woke up late…thanks again Sam for waking me…for some reason my alarm didn't go off either, and what did you do?" she paused, straightening her stature with her bags now in hand. "I mean I went to the bathroom and all the mirrors were broken. Did your reflection not like you?"

Dean's grin faltered, wiping off the face of the planet resulting in a grumble and turn out of the house and to the car. Dylan's laughter followed afterwards along with the rest of the group, although Taylor was no longer happy when she placed the luggage of both her and her brother's into the trunk.

"First hunting with the guy, second, maybe having to share a god damn motel room, and third, riding in the same car with _him_. Rate on a level of 1 to Hell…this rates under Hell," she said to herself, climbing into the backseat with Dylan.

Immediately, after pulling out of the driveway and away from her home with a longing sad demeanor, they got right down to business. Sam was on his laptop, searching up on the hunt he had found involving none other than vampires, what else? The music soothed, the car's engine hummed, drifting the ten year old to sleep while the hunters conversed on the whereabouts of the suckers. What bothered Taylor most though was the choice of music, sure she was your regular classic rock junkie with a refined taste of today's music too, but she hated Pearl Jam and decided it was time to suggest something different.

"Do you have Modest Mouse?" she voiced.

"Sorry, driver picks the music," Dean said, a fake apology a definite in his words.

"I do."

Female and male hunter turned their attention to the one riding shotgun as he pulled out his iPod and converter from his laptop bag. Before Dean could speak on how it was wrong to douche up his baby and that if Sam even thought about plugging it in he'd regret the day he was born, Sam had already committed the act and the threat that would've been spoken had fallen on deaf ears. The tune of Modest Mouse's song "Float On" seeped out the speakers and made Taylor sigh in contempt. Nodding her head to the beat she looked through the printed off papers that she had of the vampire attacks.

The attacks were in New York City, so driving there wasn't as fun as most would think it was. Traffic was a joke and there wasn't enough patience in the world to delude the anger boiling inside the owner and driver of the Impala. All were thankful though when they got to a motel room and settled in because they were no longer dealing with the six-foot tall kettle ready to blow a gasket. Though the relief was short lived as soon as Sam said that they could probably get the job done tonight with how the vampire was sloppy in covering his tracks. They were all surprised a hunter hadn't already come and taken care of it ahead of time with how easy it was. Then again, never underestimate hunters.

Dylan had been left alone at the motel, not happy of course that he was missing out on the action, but he also understood the danger he'd be classified in if he did come, so he stayed because Taylor told him so. The nest was nearby, not far from victim number fifteen, so it made it easier on all of them to walk so no 'stupid ass drivers' cut off the elder and caused him to fire a load of rock salt in their tailpipe. Machetes, guns, knives dipped in dead man's blood and holy water concluded their walking arsenal; it was always good to be prepared for anything and everything.

Grunts and a yell came from up ahead, causing the trio to quicken their pace and halting at the sight of one lone female kicking some major ass according to Dean. One glance at Dean, and Taylor's face screwed up in disgust, he was fucking checking out the girl while she fought. They watched instead of intervened, obviously seeing that the vampire was being handled. In seconds the head was on the floor and the body joined shortly.

Black hair rearranged behind the ear, and both males jumped at the high scream of excitement that echoed loudly as Taylor ran up to the girl and embraced her in a hug.

"Alexz!"

"Taylor!"

Blinking a few times fast, registering what was going on, Dean and Sam moved towards the two females just as they separated.

"Wait you two know each other?" Dean asked, stunned, wondering if this new found friend was going to ruin his chances of hooking up, and also if she was anything like the brunette.

"Yeah, we used to go to school together and hunt together too," Taylor began.

"But then I had to leave for a hunt and you wanted to stay behind, while I continued my occupation elsewhere over the country," Alexz finished. Another squeal erupted and a hug before the two turned to face the silent brothers. "Who are they?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at the nudge in her side from her friend. "Tall and puppy eyed on the right is Sam, and the short asshole on the left is Dean."

"Nice to meet you…so why is he an asshole?" With one simple look from Taylor, brows raised and a certain setting to her mouth told Alexz everything there was to know. "Ah, so your regular John Bender, James Bond mixture."

"Mmhm."

And that's all it took for the Winchesters confusion to overflow when it came to the new insight of women, watching them step around and head back to base camp of semi-luxurious accommodations and a little brother thrown in the pot. Upon entering the shared room, considering that when they arrived in New York City and this particular building there was only one left. Alexz though, had gotten there early and managed a single, or so she said as she sat down on the couch, Sam on the chair opposite and Dean leaning against the wall.

"Anyone want a beer?" Taylor asked from the kitchen, glad beyond all reason that Dean had sense to stop by a gas station to get supplies.

Taking a spot on the couch as well, she handed out two beers, leaving Dean alcohol deprived and giving her a look of 'what the hell'. "Where's mine?"

"I'm not a waitress."

"So how have you been? What have you been up to?" Alexz rushed, already sensing that there was tension between Dean and Taylor, preventing Dean from commenting and only glaring as he went to get his beverage and returning to his post.

"Well as you can see not much, except for the fact I am hunting with these guys and my little brother…whom is now asleep…is in my hands because my drunken mother can't take care of him anymore."

Alexz nodded, her eyes sneaking briefly over to Sam before her attention was back on her friend, both indulging into the things they've done, the normal catch up between two best friends that haven't seen each other for so long. Sam and Dean though couldn't relate to that feeling considering they don't have any best friends like that that are in the business of hunting. When finally Alexz retired to her own room, Taylor remained on the couch watching television while Dylan set up quarters on the floor with a sleeping bag and the brothers in their own respective beds. She smiled as her lids fluttered closed, engulfing her into the alluring prospect of sleep.

888

Anger, adrenaline, gasps, heat…Taylor mewled long and loud as Dean's hand slipped underneath the garment, finding the two folds and dipping one finger in to test the waters. Her legs spread wider and her hips thrust up to meet him, trying to get the invader probing inside a hint to not stop.

"God!"

A snicker came to her ears and her eyes popped open, sweat decorated her whole body, though the clothes were a helper in that jurisdiction. Looking around the main room of the motel she realized where it had come from, one very Dean Winchester sitting across from her with his ankles crossed and resting on the coffee table while he cleaned his gun.

"One of my many names," he smirked.

"Ew. You are a sick pig," she said, sitting up and running her hands through her hair, moving the mass to her left side of her shoulder and letting out a sigh.

"What'd you dream about?"

"None of your business."

"Now you see that answer only leads me to conclude that it was about me."

"In _your_ dreams maybe."

"So the moaning and arching of your back was because of a nightmare? Riiight."

"Shut up!"

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his chuckling form. Sam crossed through the threshold of bedroom to living room, a smile decorating his face at the happiness emanating from Dean. "What'd I miss?"

"Taylor had a sex dream," Dean replied.

"I did not and if it was, it wasn't about you, not every girl on this planet likes a wooden plank with a stick and two balls who gets off just by turning on his metal contraption with wheels," Taylor spat, doing an impression of Dean by closing her eyes and groaning deep and guttural. "Nobody drives my baby better than me."

Dean's mouth hung agape at what he was experiencing, including the Cheshire grin that painted itself on the brunette's face after she was done with the show. "Talk about honking your own horn…or is it pulling your own joystick?" she finished, standing up and moving to the bathroom.

The hunter was up in seconds, stalking after the woman and placing a hand on her shoulder, whipping her around. Taylor sucked in a breath at the action, the close proximity he was in and the prominent green orbs staring down at her with rage. Flashes of her dream hit her dead on, causing her to stumble back ever so slightly. Just as Dean was about to speak Taylor felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket, placing one finger up she removed it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Carren, your mother."

"Mom?"

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Well, I got a new puppy on Thursday…I haven't been able to write since then and still am having trouble with how she always wants to play and everything. I love her to death, but I decided to take a break today and write. Also, I'd like to say that it's 4 more days till Christmas! WHOOP! WHOOP! Ha, ha. Anyways, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy. :)**

The phone was snatched from her grasp the moment she voiced that one word, that single name to signify blood relation, a big neon sign that said parent of child standing in the room. Taylor lunged for the device as soon as Dean placed it to his ear and opened his mouth to speak, however he anticipated the move, bending his knees slightly so the she landed on his left shoulder. Air born, she was air born on him in a fireman's carry while he talked to her mother that she hated with no urge of changing that to loving sainthood.

"I know that we haven't talked in a long time and that some things have happened between us, but I hope you aren't too busy because I'd really like you to come and visit with your brother so then we can bond. Get to know each other more and patch up the loose threads that came apart in life," Carren said, voice sincere and waiting as she was met with silence and no interruptions from her daughter.

Dean grinned at the sound through the cell and also the knowledge that Taylor was looking at him while he did.

"Hi Mrs. Lawson, sorry Taylor gave me the phone to answer, she kind of had to retire to the bathroom, poor thing needed to go bad," Dean spoke.

"Who's this?"

"Forgive my manners, this is Dean, surprises me that Taylor hasn't told me anything about you. She said she'd love to come, it seems like the best thing to do after all that has happened from what I hear on the death in the family."

"Yes. Yes it is. Well, thank you Dean, that makes me happy to know that she is coming…will I be meeting you by chance as well?"

"I'm sure Taylor wouldn't have it any other way. Oh and we kind of have company staying with us at the moment. My brother Sam and Taylor's friend Alexz, if it wouldn't be too much trouble by them tagging along as well…"

"Bring the whole gang Dean it's not a problem at all."

"Good, see you tomorrow around say two in the afternoon? Knowing Taylor she'll probably want---."

Taylor forced her knee forwards; connecting it with his chest considering the perfect height she was hanging at, creating a release of air from him and effectively stopping his sentence. Her feet met the carpet within moments, but she wasn't quick enough to grab the phone from the hunter before he said goodbye and clicked it shut. Burning rage leaked into the irises, as she pounced on Dean and began pounding her fist into his back. Sam watched with brows raised at the scene playing out, and soon found the female flat on the floor, pinned underneath his brother.

"Are you fucking mental?" she spat.

"You talked down on me. I was upset, so I took evasive action."

A growl echoed through the room, Taylor lifting her head dangerously close to his. "You think with your dick and not your brain! Don't you understand that you didn't get back at me for what I said Winchester, no you involved yourself into this equation, leaving you still a peg down on the scoreboard. My mother is a new species you have yet to witness, you doomed us all to visiting her for god knows what heinous reason, and now she is going to fucking think that I am fucking you in a platonic way beyond a good old fashion zinger! Doomed. Us. All. Dipstick."

"As much as the thought of sex with you is gag worthy, I think that this is going to be fun to watch you squirm. You've been on my tail end since we've met."

"Only because you are a major asshole to women and your brother."

"Asshole to you. Other women I'm an angel."

"Yeah angel of the devil."

This time Dean's face inched closer making Taylor back her head down to get away only causing him to follow until she hit carpet and he was nose to nose. No words, just staring at him made her really uncomfortable and it was then she knew how babies felt.

"Taylor? What are you doing?" Dylan's voice floated to her ears and she turned her head to the side to find her brother standing there watching.

With the movement, Dean's nose stayed where it was planted in the air, accidentally brushing against her cheek and resting at the edge of her jaw connecting to her neck making her shudder as he breathed in and out. She almost moaned when she caught a feel of his soft lips resting on her skin.

"Um…nothing. Dean was just showing me a new defense move. You can get off now Dean."

To do as she said, or to not, he was warring with it and when he felt her whole body ripple after turning her head he knew that his position was affecting her and it made him grin knowing he had the upper hand. It seemed that if he kept doing this while around Taylor's mom maybe it might get the bitch off his back. Playing along with that plan, he opened his mouth and lightly bit her neck, a loud gasp came from underneath and her body arched into him as she closed her eyes, holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

Dean climbed off her within seconds and stepped back to marvel at his handy work. Taylor snapped her eyes open and glared at the elder hunter with his smug expression, it wasn't her fault that she was female and that when around the opposite sex everything became blatantly clear in the mind when assessing the situation one was in.

"I guess we should pack up then if we are going to make it back to Kansas by tomorrow," Dean said, beginning to walk over to his duffel bag and grabbing it before heading into the bathroom.

The sound of the door shutting and the lock clicking came to their attention and Taylor cursed at the realization that he had duped her out of the enclosed tiled haven that she was intending on going in the first place.

"Asshole!"

"Taylor!" Sam shouted, eyes piercing and mouth open slightly, appalled at her language around a kid in the room.

"What? He's used to it. I'm not going to pretend being a Saint Sam when in reality he knows that I have a potty mouth the size of Asia."

Even after her explanation he still gave her a disapproving look and a shake of the head, mirroring his brother and grabbing his own duffel to start gathering up his personal belongings. Taylor and Dylan followed suit a few seconds later and soon the five of them---after informing Alexz and finding out that she wasn't about to leave their Scooby gang they seemed to have formed---they were out on the road. The Impala never felt so crowded in the Winchesters entire lives until this moment, what with them shuttling Taylor and Dylan, and now Alexz considering she didn't have a car.

By the time they arrived at the fancy two-story house, complete with picket fence, primped driveway, manicured lawn, and flowerbeds decorating the exterior, it was close to the time he had said they'd be there. Dean was wondering if maybe Taylor was right about her mother. Removing that thought from his brain he noticed that the brunette was anything but happy when she stepped out of the vehicle, making him grin smugly.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too," she muttered silently to herself.

Alexz came around and hit her lightly on the shoulder, rolling her eyes and smiling. "It can't be that bad."

"What house did you go to in the past to hang out with me?"

"You're right."

"Bad," they said in unison, walking up to the door with the rest of the group and knocking on the hard wooden surface.

It was like witnessing a version of the Brady Bunch all rolled up into one person when it swung open and revealed a thirty eight year old, curly haired brunette woman, although she didn't look a single digit over twenty-seven. Dean and Sam glanced from what must be Carren to Taylor and they could've sworn that they were sisters instead of mother and daughter. Carren immediately broke out into a fit of 'Oh my! You're here early!' and 'There are my kids!' as she hugged Dylan. Taylor was officially ready to murder Dean.

"It's nice to see you again honey," she said, eyes going back and forth between her son and daughter before landing on the two males and the other female. "You two Alexz."

"Likewise," Alexz replied.

"Come in!"

One bullet, one stab into the stomach, one slit of the throat or circling of her hands around his neck and he'd be dead. It was that simple and yet she couldn't do it because there would be no doubt he'd get out of it or stop her. Damn him.

"Mom…"

"I'm Dean, we spoke over the phone the other day," Dean interrupted Taylor's protest, holding out his hand. "And this is my brother Sam."

"Oh yes. Yes," Carren spoke, seeming flustered at the sight of him. "Um, just go into the living room and take a seat, anywhere is fine. Although, not you Taylor. I'd like a moment to talk alone until we join them."

'_Kill me now,'_ Taylor thought as she watched the others go, leaving her behind to suffer at the clutches of her mother.

"What do you want mom?" she started, getting straight to the point and crossing her arms in front of her defiantly.

"Don't give me that. Dean said that you wanted to come and see me. I wanted to mend our relationship between us. Are you all right? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is hunky dory. What about you? Have you been drinking a lot since dad died or just been wallowing alone in your self pity that you couldn't keep him under your control when he was alive?"

"Taylor…let's not fight and _that_ is hardly fair," she paused just as Taylor stopped and glowered at her. "So who is this Dean guy? He is very friendly and you two seem to be an item if I am not mistaken."

"What?!" Choke on own spit moment. "No! He and I aren't---Never---Dean…"

"Why not?"

"Well, pointing out the obvious reason of him being a fucking asshole and just a total womanizer. If you like him so much why don't you date him?"

"Hey, there is no swearing under my roof."

"Oh really, because I seem to remember that the last time we talked there was a lot of swearing coming from both our mouths."

"Why are you acting like this? Is it because of your father? Is it because of how you grew up?"

Taylor snapped, anger flooding her eyes as she stormed away, past the living room causing heads to turn her direction and follow her as she went up the stairs to the second floor with her duffel in hand. The sound of a bedroom door slamming shut came to all ears as Carren entered the living room and sat down at an empty chair.

"What---," Dean began.

"She was tired, so she decided to go take a nap. A little cranky from the long drive."

The three hunters, including Dylan knew that that was definitely not the reason. Carren's gaze went to Dean and the cogs in her brain began to work, a plan starting to form, something that might help her daughter get into a good mood so then she might try and make this mending snap into action. Not only was the plan sort of just for that reason, but she also didn't want Taylor to be alone forever, she never really was good at picking the best boyfriends in high school on her own, and considering that Dean was a respectable man it only seemed right and helpful. As soon as he had gone up to his own bedroom, feeling the addicting sensation of sleep tugging on his consciousness, Carren went into motion.

Sam, Alexz, and Dylan were all victims to her words, and at any time they could've said no to the ideas, but instead they decided against it. Carren's plan: Lock-down date.

**Author End Note:**** Yeah, well, you may find that Carren seems okay and are probably wondering why Taylor is being such a bitch to her…well…you'll see. I'm going to elaborate more on it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Okay, well we know about what is going to happen in this chapter because of the last. I am dragging this whole scene out more than I did in the original story, reason 1 being because I wanted to elaborate on what was happening away from the lockdown at the house, as well as different things being said and done in the house. So here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Dylan actually made subtle hints towards his mom about her plan, and each time she'd smile and shake her head as if he were naïve. His sister wasn't going to be happy no matter Carren's intentions, good as they may seem. All of them, not just Carren, were going to be begging for life in the morning; this he knew because he made the mistake of playing a prank on Taylor on April fool's day…he did not want to relive that moment again.

Sam and Alexz felt the exact same as Dylan did, but they kept it to themselves. If it was what Carren wanted to do to _help_ her child, then who were they to deny her of doing so? Taylor would say differently. As a current predicament to the Winchester, he wondered what he would do when they left the house once everything was set. Carren was making the food and afterwards she and Dylan were going to a movie when the home was locked down. What would he do? What would Alexz do?

"Um, Alexz," Sam began, stopping when he looked at her.

"Yes?" Alexz turned and locked eye contact with him, expectant, waiting for him to go on.

It hadn't been long since Jessica had died, not long being not a year, and he didn't know if he was ready yet. Alexz was a hunter so he guessed he was good in that department of what he does for a living and how he would be worried with her protection wise. She was checked off in all those areas because he knew she could handle herself. He had to remind himself though, this was simply a plan and only that, not something more that could be measurable to a relationship or heading to that subject, but part of him wanted it to be. Sam met Alexz a night ago and already he was beginning to like her…intrigued by her. This way he might get to know her more and vise versa.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" he finished.

She smiled which relieved him some, and also sent warmth through his body, because the showing of it made the hole inside patch up ever so slightly. "Hmm…tall, shaggy haired and handsome…Why would anyone want to pass that up, I wonder? Yes. Besides, it's way better than my plan."

"What was your plan?"

"Do absolutely nothing. See? Way better," Alexz replied, taking his hand and pulling him towards the front door.

Dylan groaned as he watched them leave. He never understood why in the future he would wind up like most of the grownup males. Always falling for women, but he had knowledge he couldn't avoid it when getting older, it was inevitable. They had some kind of spell or charm that could make guys do anything; all they had to do was smile or speak. Now that he thought about it, he had a crush on Alexz the first time Taylor brought her home from school to hang out, and it all formed with a simple shine of the pearly whites.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Carren asked, coming up from behind him and snapping him out of his deep thought process.

His eyes travelled to his mom and then to the stairs. In reality, he was about as ready as he'd ever be, but in his nightmare's that happened to be living, he wasn't sure he was. Giving her a nod, together they both left, making sure every window was impossible to unlatch, and every door leading to the outside was stuck. Dylan knew that even though it might seem difficult and not a successful job at breaking out, but now that he knew that his sister was a hunter and that so was Dean, it wouldn't be too hard for them.

"Mom, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Taylor will thank me for this in the morning, Dylan. I don't see anyone else complaining but you. So zip it."

"Oh believe me, everyone is complaining…" Dylan muttered.

888

Taylor started to grow suspicious when Alexz didn't even bother to come up to talk to her about what was wrong. She grew more when there were no footsteps on the stairs at all, nor was there noise from downstairs…just silence.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked her brow furrowing as she stood from lying down on her mattress and headed to the bedroom door.

The answer really only took one look at the carpet once it was opened, but really she wasn't focused on that, and neither did she bother to look down. Taylor ignored the rose petals peppering the beige carpeting, almost like fresh blood after a recent kill, a trail leading to the body or the one who committed the crime. Following the steps downward to the first floor, she checked the living room and kitchen before settling on the dining room, ready to head to the basement in case someone had dared go there.

Stopping her in her tracks from pivoting away was the sight of the dining room, flourished in candles and prepared for a fancy dinner.

"Well, well, looks like curiousity resides in the cat," Dean said, coming up from behind and taking in the view of what she was staring at.

"And the mouse…"

"Why so hostile?"

"I'm not even going to retort to that question."

"Speechless. First step in the book of Dean."

"Gag me. Dean, I'm not speechless because of you, I am because of this room. Also I think I know who is behind it. Carren."

"Wow, first name basis with the parents."

"_Parent_, singular, now shut up."

"Gladly, there is food to be eaten anyways."

She watched as he moved to one of the chairs that had a place setting with a bowl of pasta. Rigatoni with tomatoes, onions, olives, peppers, grated parmesan, dressing, and snow peas…Taylor knew that dish well; it was her favorite when she was little and it was the only thing that her mom could really do right. Finding that is was useless to let something go to waste and to resist food when she was obviously hungry, thanks to her stomach becoming known, Taylor took the other seat opposite Dean and began to dig in.

It was actually very nice, the two of them, silence, no talking, just eating, and then of course the occasional awkward looking around the room to avoid looking at each other. Taylor didn't mind it, but she would rather that Sam and Alexz were there, she hated that this was an intentional date made by her mom. A thought came to her though in that instant…she wondered if Dylan and the other two were apart of this. She hoped not, she didn't want to have blood on her hands.

"Looks like Carren wants someone to get lucky…" she mumbled into her fork full of pasta.

Though she wished that is wasn't necessarily audible enough to be heard in the silence they had delved themselves into, it just didn't happen that way. Dean's head rose and he stared at her, Taylor avoiding his look until she had to scan over his face to get to the ever so interesting piece of lint on the table. She scoffed when a grin met her attention.

"Oh don't give me that, it won't work on me," Taylor defused.

"Resistance is futile."

"So is being an egotistical male."

Dean's grin spread wider as he brought the fork up to his mouth and took a slow, sensual bite of the food resting on the metal. Maybe a small smidge of blood on her skin wasn't so bad, especially with the situation at hand…fork meet Dean. Taylor's sudden murderous imagination was doused when she realized it wouldn't do any good. It would only cause strife, and also she probably wouldn't be so lucky in getting close enough to get the fork to pierce the skin because of the fact that Dean was a hunter.

'_Not to mention male, and has a bigger build and structure than I do.'_

When they finished eating, it didn't take long seeing as how there was no indication that they could go back for seconds. Taylor stood and began to clean up her own bowl, halting when she saw Dean leave with his area not properly taken care of.

"Dean!" she shouted, the bowl placed back on the table and her body akimbo as she faced the Winchester exiting.

"I'm not even to the stairs and you are already barking at me."

"I know you learned manners when growing up at least some, which hopefully was retained in your oddly shaped cranium. Get your damn dirty dishes, wash them off and put them in the dish washer. I refuse to be your maid."

"Not even if you wear the sexy outfit? I hear that black makes women's figure actually show."

"I have a figure."

"Really? Is it hiding underneath that entire second layer of skin you have draping on you?"

"It's called clothing!"

"Whatever you say."

The elder hunter pivoted and walked to the dining table, grabbing his items and shuffling into the kitchen with a smirk. Taylor closed her eyes, exhaled slowly and clenched her fists before following after him with her own dishes. Loading them was fast and easy, but Dean couldn't help but keep the expression going, only causing the brunette to get ticked off more. Together they exited and headed towards the stairs.

"Petals too," Taylor said, bending over and picking up the rose petals that had been placed onto the carpeting, a road to a destination.

Dean groaned, rolling his eyes and doing as she said before carrying his handful and going up the steps to the bathroom to throw them into the trash bin, Taylor on his heels. "OCD and bossy much?"

It took two descriptive words to make something go from currently bad to severely worse. Dean knew he had the balls to say what he did, especially around a female with issues of never ending PMS.

"What?"

"Come on Taylor, throw away those petals. Are you sure that you got every single dish clean of food before putting it into the machine that is going to fucking clean it anyways? Double clean, might as well bleach it."

His mouth was open, speaking when they were thrown, landing there like he was some kind of Thanksgiving turkey needing to be stuffed. Taylor glared at the hunter before her, his back to the sink, hers to the toilet and with the bathtub on her left…his right. Both found it very helpful when knowing the standing point of self and enemy, lay out of where to go, and what to grab in case the other acted. Battle field perspective.

888

Sam was fidgeting. Alexz was a simple person to go find a place to have dinner with she was like him…beyond the hunter factor, a healthy eater and preferred things that weren't fried, though she admitted she loved an occasional friend Twinkie whenever she could find one. In reality, it wasn't the fact that he was nervous around her, everything was going great, and he was getting to know Alexz and playing things safe. That was when they had been walked in on by Carren and Dylan whom, against the poor kid's will, decided it best to hang out as a group once found.

"How do you think they are doing?" Carren asked excitement evident in her voice as well as her posture.

Everyone didn't want to be talking about that, they didn't even all want to be together, well, with Carren at least. She was like a normal mom, but one that Sam soon learned was a bit over the top compared to some that he had seen in his line of work, which wasn't many. Carren, an interesting creature inside and out, no wonder Taylor didn't like her and was saying to Dean about how he was entering a dangerous caged animal in the zoo. Okay, so Sam had added that detail.

"If they haven't torn each other to bits and pieces when we get back to the house, no sign for spending for a funeral or two, then it just barely shadowed under the word of okay," Alexz replied.

Dylan and Sam stared at Alexz and sucked in their bottom lips to prevent from laughing, instead they both kicked her underneath the table making her flinch but show no evidence that she was hurt.

"I'm sure they are getting along fine Alexz, thanks for you input, but I'm happy to correct it. I know my daughter."

"Better than you know alcohol?"

Carren sent daggers to the black haired female across from her and it was enough to make the waitress stay far away when she had decided to suddenly come over. Apparently, she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. Alexz thought it was a smart move, but she wasn't afraid of Carren, she'd seen, heard, and experienced many encounters from the woman when coming over to hang with Taylor. Carren always desired that Taylor would find better friends and dump the current…Alexz was not a favorite, nor wanted.

"Pie anyone?" Sam interrupted the moment of darkness, holding up the dessert menu from the side where it sat by the napkin tin and flipping through the selections.

888

"Okay so I am a nit pick when it comes to certain things like staying clean, but who is the whiner here out of the two of us? My bet is on you. Older brother calling to younger…Sam…Does he always fight your battles for you Dean? If so, that is really pathetic, you need to man up soldier."

Personal bubble apparently didn't faze either of them or it indeed did but they weren't going to back down. Dean and Taylor were now almost chest to chest, though they were close enough that they could keep an apple stable between them, no hands needed.

"I do not whine or call to Sam."

"You want to do it right now. I see it in the twitchy little way that your jaw muscle moves. See! There it goes! Twitch! Another one!" Taylor exclaimed, finger pointing at his face.

It didn't remain there very long when he grabbed her finger and turned it on herself. "Oh yeah, well I'll tell you something, I am not the only one who twitches. Eyes give away lots Lawson."

"Let go of me Dean."

He did, he actually did, without a fight too. Taylor was out of the room, door slammed behind her as she stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen, letting out sounds of annoyance and pent up frustration as the vase containing flowers went flying. Carren could worry about that when she got home; clean it up, because as of right now Taylor was not in the mood. The shower running upstairs came to her ears and gave her a wicked idea, the supply closet in the house raided until a blue handled bucket was retrieved.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:**** Contains explicit content. If you do not like reading this type of material please do not. If you choose to do so then it is at your own risk and I cannot be held liable for your actions. For the others that love it or don't care or even choose to read, please enjoy.**

Taylor had filled the bucket with ice-cold water, nothing better than a spark in heat to set off the person she was trying to get back at. Dean. The very hunter's name made her blood boil and her stomach lurch. Something about this though seemed familiar as she was climbing the stairs but she wasn't caring or trying to think about it, right now her mind was on serving Dean a dose of medicine that he'd definitely have a bad reaction to. Silently opening the door to the bathroom she entered with the stealth of a ninja, taking cautious steps to her target behind the curtain of the shower.

Standing on the toilet took precision and careful planning to not make the lid slide and sound porcelain clings to alarm the oblivious hunter. Praying…counting…and then she tossed the bucket, allowing the water to flow over the shower rod and onto Dean. Hearing the yell she laughed and quickly climbed off the toilet not before flushing it first, bucket falling from her hands and her hands gripping the counter as she laughed. Soon Dean's head poked out, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his lower half. That was when Taylor screamed.

Shampoo met her and she lifted her arms to shield her face as she scrambled to grab the toothpaste, finding it, uncapping it and finally she was squirting it on Dean in turn. He wanted a war then he got one. Screaming when more got on her she stepped to the side and slipped falling into the curtain and taking it down with her into the tub. The water sprayed down on her making her gasp and her breathing rapid as she attempted at removing her body from the space she was in. Finally getting out she grabbed his belt and held it, ready to whip.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Sam!"

"Hey, no copying!"

Taylor went to whip out at him and he grabbed it, pulling on it and twirling her into him, back to front and he wrapped his arms around so then she couldn't get away. "Dean! Knock it off!" she yelled, squirming at the ceiling of wet on wet and then she stopped squirming entirely when she felt the towel drop. "Oh god."

"See what you did? You not only made the towel come loose, but you also ruined a perfectly good bathroom. What would your mother say to you now huh?" Dean asked with a smirk, knowing perfectly well she was freaking out inside, hell he was freaking out because he was butt naked with her pressed to him.

'_At least she stopped squirming, otherwise it would be a lot worse.'_

Déjà fucking Vu. Taylor knew now that this was too creepy familiar, as if she had already been through this but it was turning out a little different however would it end the same way? How did it end the first time? She tried to remember and she immediately widened her eyes as she wriggled again. No. She wasn't going to allow this to happen, not at all because it was way to gross and way to weird. Taylor and Dean? Like that! No! No fucking way, there was no absolute way. Dean turned her around to face him and she gulped. "Stop moving."

"No."

"Taylor you don't realize what your moving is doing."

Her eyes drifted down as she figured it out and then stopped where their chests met, both wet with water, one naked and the other clothed…She stopped moving. Eyes coming back up to meet his green orbs she stared into them with worry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, well, you did and what do you mean you didn't mean to? You started it, what with the bucket of water poured on me. It's payback time," Dean said.

"Wait! But—"

Dean lifting her up cut her off, legs wrapping around him so then she could definitely feel him against her jeans making her shudder even as he turned and rested her on the counter top, her ass on the edge of falling in the sink. It was all coming to the conclusion, the matter of lips to lips and Taylor was honestly turned on but she didn't expect him to do the opposite of what she expected. Instead the hunter bent down and grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around his lower half. He stared at her as he stood there covered once more and grinned at her confusion and look of being dazed.

"What? Did you expect something out of that move?" he questioned.

'_Um, fuck yes I did.'_

"You weren't supposed to do that!" Taylor exclaimed, hoping down from her spot and stalking up to him, reaching behind and grabbing the nape of his neck she brought his head down to hers as she kissed him. Closed eyes and a slight moan left her as she brought her body up more and closer, her other hand going to his chest and feeling down and up till she rested it on his shoulder. Pulling back, her eyes fluttered open and she sighed. "You were supposed to do that."

There was no way he was letting her get away with separating as he had listened to her words but he had also listened to the fine tuned call of her body and actions. Dean's hands went to her hips and he crashed his lips to hers again, this time putting the heat into it that he was feeling and he swallowed what was being reflected back through the kiss. Together they backed out of the bathroom, though objects, the wall and the door getting in their way to the hallway before Dean just pressed her against the wall by the stairs. Groaning his hands snaked under he shirt and massaged her hips and then went further up to her bra, unclasping it he grinned.

Breathing heavily, Taylor moaned into his mouth and then out loud when he moved it to her neck, licking, kissing and biting and she arched into him, her legs separating so one could wrap around his hip. Closer contact. "Mm…fuck."

The lifting of her shirt made her raise her arms and her bra followed, her breasts pressing flush against Dean's muscled chest and she smiled, connecting their mouths once more. Whatever happened to the towel he was wearing was gone on the hallway floor the moment her leg came down and soon they were back to moving, moving to a room with a bed so then they could continue more of this. It didn't matter what room, but it was obvious it turned out to be Taylor's, her knees hitting the bed and she fell backwards onto her back.

Dean remained standing and loved how she was examining him from where she lay. He wasn't going to give her permission to touch just yet or watch for long as he went to work on removing her jeans and panties. Once they were gone he draped over her, his head at her breasts, tongue snaking out to lap at the delectable caramel bud and wrapping hi lips around it to suck and roll his taste buds over. The palm of his right hand on the other mound to not leave it unattended while his left held him up. Taylor on the other hand was in pure bliss; his mouth and his hands were driving her near insane. She remembered that she didn't want this to happen and that she was trying to prevent it but somehow she still managed to get herself into the mess that was now…

"Dean," she moaned, her eyes staring down at him as her hands fisted into the sheets beneath her.

There was no stopping to her torment as he switched and paid special attention to the other side but it didn't last as long as he was soon kissing down her stomach and venturing to the space between her legs. The moment she felt his mouth, goose bumps decorated her skin, rippling down and it didn't stop there when his fingers toyed the outer and inner petals of her sex before he found the magic pearl and leaned in. Moisture met her and she bit her bottom lip. His tongue expertly slid up and down her slit, playing with her, toying with her as he took in her flavor, loving the hint of spice that he captured every run through.

It didn't take too long for her to break and even then he continued but he soon crawled up and kissed her, tasting the inner recesses of her own mouth as she took in his and that of her own. One hand held him in a push up while the other directed himself to her entrance, feeling her legs spread wide to make it easier and more comfortable before he breached the first warm, slick walls and pushed inside slow to ease her into it as she clenched. Getting as much as he could inside her he then began to move his hips, thrusting in and out as they kissed, separating to breathe and to concentrate on the act itself. Her moans filled the bedroom and his groans of pleasure mixed with them. Sweat decorated their frames due to their bodies working together, never one taking the full control, an exercise in a new form that created the friction and amazing tendrils of pressure when filled and encased.

Flipping them over as he hugged her to him, Taylor was now on top and rolled her hips, moving up and down with his hands to keep a good rhythm, speed it up, medium level or slow it down. She was close and he could sense it as he watched her head slightly up, eyes closed and mouth open. One more thrust up and Taylor moaned loud and long as her body clenched, shuddered and tightened. Dean rode her through it, following soon after with his own orgasm before pulling out and letting her roll off to his side. So much activity and Taylor laughed slightly as she rested her head on Dean's chest, her leg resting on top of his and she closed her eyes to fall into the sleep that was pulling her under.

888

Dinner had taken forever and the date he had intended on having was ruined. Sam and Alexz were crammed into Carren's car along with Dylan. If anything they all felt like kids riding with Cruella de Vil and instead of a Dalmatian coat she was going to make a human one. When they arrived back at the house they were happy to no longer be in such close quarters with her, sure they were switching one for the other but at least they wouldn't be in a moving building when they wanted to run. Entering they found the place actually clean, no destruction.

"So it looks like the house is still standing on the first floor," Alexz said as she removed her coat and hung it up.

Walking towards the stairs with Sam on her tail they ascended the flight before stopping. There was a towel, a shirt and a bra on the floor right at their feet. Another thing was the bathroom was wide open and inside it was a damn mess. The question that ran through both of their minds were, what the hell happened? They left them alone for a couple hours and this is what they came home to? Another question was where were they now? Were they in the same bed together? Of course they were, it didn't take a scientist to know that the clothes meant they had left the bathroom to go have sex.

"Looks like there won't be anymore fighting now that all that sexual tension is out of their system," she commented, taking up the items and going to Taylor's room, opening the door and quickly throwing them to the side of the room before shutting the door. "And they aren't in your room that you two are sharing."

Sam's brows rose and then he screwed up his face, he didn't want to be thinking about his brother having sex and what he left behind in order to get it accomplished. Moving down the hall to his room he stopped and turned to look at Alexz whose room was just across from his. "Well, tonight could have been worse," he shrugged with a nervous laugh and smile.

Alexz shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Flustered he wasn't sure if she even wanted to and stepped forwards a bit, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Stepping back and entering his room he left a disappointed yet blushing Alexz.

**A/N:**** I know it has been a long time since I have updated, I have been on hiatus and only been writing for one story that I am collaborating on with a friend. It's an RPG one off of the site I am running and I've had those characters with me a lot more than I have had with others in other stories. But I decided I might as well get to writing up this one since it is converting the original into a better version AND adding more into it than I have. I have definitely branched out on my writing as you can already tell and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I will definitely try and get the next chapter out soon. Thanks and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Morning. The lovely time when all things have decided to become clearer, fresh, new and shiny with bright happy promises…The sun basking the whole room through the sheer curtains, the soft sounds of breathing as those in the very room sleep and dream about events that neither pertained to what had occurred just last night nor the companion sharing the bed. Taylor woke first, inhaling from a time of amazing rest and yeah she could sleep more and she did have that dream again this time way different on how it had approached but she shrugged it off as the sun was bothering her.

Her eyes settled on the alarm clock on the nightstand in front of her, spotting that it wasn't even nine-thirty yet. Closing her eyes she rolled over and snuggled more into the pillow. Pillow? What pillow? Since when were pillows soft but also very solid and felt like skin? No pillow she knew of. Slowly bringing up her lids she peeked out, finding a major expanse of toned flesh that held abs and the treasure trail that disappeared thankfully underneath the sheets. Coming away confused and scared like trying to persuade herself that it wasn't happening if she took it all in nice and slow.

Clothes. Where were her clothes? The sheet was pulled up to her chest and she ran her hand through her hair as she stared down at the naked sleeping Dean Winchester beside her. No screaming, she wouldn't scream, nope, nothing, no screaming…not without a pillow at least. Bringing it to her face she pressed hard and held it there with her hands as she let one rip from her vocal chords. Stopping she breathed and shook her head saying, "No, no, no, no," over and over again. Apparently not a dream. It was real.

A hang on her back made her jump and she used the pillow as a weapon, smacking it down on the person that it was connected to. Finding it was Dean she sat and stared some more her orbs the size of large saucers. "Morning," Dean said, his voice rough from sleep and it didn't sound too bad it was actually sexy and though he showed the obvious confusion at being hit with a pillow from having sex…

Sex. Taylor shimmied out of the bed avoiding his hand once more when he sat up slightly, leaning on his forearm as he wiped his eyes and held his eyes on her form as she had one blanket wrapped around her entirely. "No."

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows and then it dawned on him and he stood up hurriedly as well the last sheet around his lower half and bunched in his hand. "No."

"Get out. Now."

"My pleasure, I don't want to stay in here any longer than I have already."

Dean exited and headed down the hall to his shared room with his brother, entering he noticed that Sam thankfully wasn't in there just yet. Didn't mean he wouldn't be back upstairs soon so he had to get dressed extra fast and when he was done he sighed, lying down on the bed and crossing his ankles. What just happened? Last night they had sex…they actually had sex. He hoped that the others didn't know because frankly he wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't want them to think that hey he just randomly went up and slept with the girl that he disliked and she disliked him all the same.

He nearly pissed himself when the door opened abruptly and Sam came in. "Hey, didn't expect you to be up this early. Where were you last night?" Sam asked, trying to see if he should even mention the fact that Alexz had found them asleep in Taylor bedroom last night or even the fact that they had recovered their items they left lying around.

"Went out to get a beer after the chaos the rest of you guys left to this very home."

"Yeah well trust me it wasn't any better with Carren."

"How exactly did that happen?" Dean asked, sitting up and waiting for an explanation.

"Well Alexz and I…"

"Ah the feisty bad chick. You went out on a date with her didn't you?"

Sam pulled out his laptop and began to lift up the screen, trying to avoid the question but knowing he couldn't considering he was indeed dealing with Dean and not someone else. "I went out to get something to eat with Alexz, yes."

"Which constitutes as a viable date. Just admit it you like her. Ah ha Sammy, that's my boy."

"Okay well then if we are on the topic of liking, what about you and Taylor?" Sam inquired, facing his brother.

Silence. No words as Dean leaned back and waved his hand to shoo off what Sam had just brought up. "There is no me and Taylor because in case you haven't noticed, we don't get along at all."

"So you call clothes strewn around, making a mess in the bathroom and sleeping with Taylor not getting along…"

No answer. There wasn't going to be an answer no matter how much Sam wanted to press, but he knew that if he did continue Dean would no doubt stand up, get angry and then leave the room like he always did. Dean never wanted to talk about something he didn't want to and this definitely fell into that area of 'leave it alone Sammy' and 'I said enough Sam.' He was a tough cookie to crack and who knows maybe Dean did like Taylor…Sam figured she might be good for him despite how high she brings his blood pressure.

888

"You just had to go and set everything up!" Alexz flinched from her place on the couch with Dylan as they were trying to watch television but Taylor had come down from her room fully dressed and wanting to pick a fight with her mom. She couldn't blame her but at the same time it wasn't necessarily all Carren's fault.

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic Taylor?" Carren asked moving around the kitchen to put away the dishes. "All I did was make sure that you and Dean could have some alone time. You two both seem to like each other but you won't admit it. I was simply doing you two a favor. It's not like you did anything you would regret."

"That's just it mom! I don't like him! I told you the moment I stepped through the fucking door that we have no affections towards one another beyond wanting to strangle and maim. Somehow and somewhere in your tiny fucked up brain you seem to think that you have the right to step into my life and help when you are not even welcome. As far as I'm concerned you have no right being my mother because you lost that right when dad died. Fuck off Carren. It's what you do best."

Carren glared at Taylor and slapped her, her face a mask of anger and being emotional distraught. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Taylor Elizabeth Lawson. Not under my roof. Now you will apologize and go up to your room and stay there till dinner."

Taylor touched her cheek and glared, "I don't live here anymore, I'm twenty-five years old and I am leaving…with Dylan. I am not going to allow you to fuck his life up like you did mine and are continuing to do. We're leaving in ten so say your fucking goodbye's to him because you will never see him as long as you are alive."

Exiting the kitchen she motioned for Alexz and Dylan to come up the stairs, she knew that they had heard everything and were along for the ride. Dylan preferred her over his mother anyways, despite how sometimes she could be a major pain of a sister, he was glad that she was taking him. Alexz went to the brother's room and knocked, telling them through the door to pack up and that they were leaving. No other explanation because it wasn't needed.

When they were all packed and heading out to the car, Taylor bypassing Carren telling her farewells to the rest of the gang…except for her. Did she care? No. Make that a hell-fucking no she didn't care. It was all Dean's fault for them even coming there in the first place, if it wasn't for him they would have never had to deal with Carren. If it weren't for him they would have never encouraged the idea in Carren's fucking head to set them up and have it lead to sex. If it weren't for him that stupid fucking dream wouldn't have come true…but it did and that scared her.

Inside the Impala, Alexz touched her friend's shoulder as they waited for the brother's to come inside after loading the trunk. "Hey…are you okay? I know what happened…between you and Dean."

Taylor met Alexz's orbs and she shook her head. "It's not okay. It's definitely not okay…especially because I had to take a morning after pill that I keep in my bag for emergencies. I had sex with Dean."

"Well as far as I'm concerned you didn't. With the way the two of you are acting, you both are masking that it even happened. If it helps I'm here for you, hell we can go to a bar one night on traveling and get drunk till we cry and then you can fuck some other guy and you'll be fine. I know you Taylor. Now, how about you sleep and I'll wake you up when we get somewhere."

She nodded as Dean, Sam and Dylan got in the car, leaning against the door she stared out the window before she closed her eyes. Falling into relaxation and then slumber, the dream she was having making her smile slightly in her sleep as she saw someone she knew and hadn't seen in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leon, Iowa**

**5:13 PM**

Out of the whole ride, from it being so peaceful and no disturbances. Not even a horn honked and the music was mild on level which was interesting to find but then again Sam liked to sleep as well…Hell, what was she thinking everyone liked to sleep. However, out of the whole fucking damn ride there was one pot hole and it caused her to wake up with a start, her heart racing as she looked around trying to find what woke her up only to see Dean smirking in the rearview mirror. Glaring at him she noticed that Dylan was laughing a bit as well and she pushed him into Alexz as she mocked him. Together they laughed as they had a small pushing war before Alexz put a break in.

Pulling into the only motel in sight they exited, checking into two rooms one for the brothers and the other for the girls and Dylan. Meeting in the brother's room to gather food ideas and orders as well as searching for a hunt on Sam's laptop. Taylor decided it might be best if she was the one that went on the food run to the gas station next door, after all it would give her some alone time and away from Dean.

"Don't forget the newspaper," Sam reminded as she went for the door.

"Don't worry Sam I won't," she reassured, exiting and beginning to walk.

It wasn't a bad day; it was actually nice outside despite it being the fall…not yet kicked in to full potential and expectations. Taylor entered the station, walking around to collect the items in her gas market plastic shopping basket. Beer as an obvious maybe a little whiskey for the private stash, a variety of sandwiches reaching to wraps, breaded or even microwavable, chips, liquorice, condoms, tampons, some medicine for the kit and finally two lighters. On her way to the register that was when she remembered the newspaper, grabbing that before waiting for the person to ring it up.

Now normally when one waits in this situation they decide to look around, observe the area around as well as through the glass window. It was at this time that Taylor nearly choked on her own spit as she stared at the male outside filling the gas tank of his vehicle. Not necessarily the man as his back was to her that caused her near choke attack but the fact that the car was a red Volvo with big fuzzy lame dice hanging on the rearview. What settled that she knew that car was the man when he finally turned around.

"Holy fucking shit on a popsicle stick…"

"Miss?"

She ignored the person behind the desk, taking the bags after paying them and exiting just as the man was finishing up at the tank. "Jake…Jake Anderson. Well as I live and breathe I think I must be dreaming," she smiled at him as she set down her bags on the ground the moment he turned around with familiarity perfectly placed on his face.

Embracing each other Jake pressed her close. His short brown hair was still the same not to mention his goatee and it made Taylor wonder if he would ever change. Chances were slim since he liked simple. "Nah Taylor, I think if it were a dream then I'd be having the same damn one and that's just too Twilight Zone for me," he said, pulling back and looking her over. "What happened? I thought you were still living in Kansas, did you finally get tired of that place?"

"Jake you know me, it's more along the lines of I'm tired of Carren. I cannot stand to talk to her, listen to her, be near her or even in the same fucking state as her."

"Same old Taylor, still hating your mom and still connected to that potty mouth."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Hell no. You kidding? So are you staying at the motel there?" He hinted with a nod of his head and bent over to help her with her bags.

"Yeah, kind of with a big gang instead of solo…which brings up a good reason for you to come and meet them. What do you say? Can you take some time out of your busy schedule of hunting and gassing up oh wise and wonderful Jake?" Taylor asked, batting her lashes dramatically and laughed when he did and agreed. Handing her the bags he was going to drive his car over to park as she walked to meet him.

Getting to the door at the same time she entered the brother's room where everyone was…well Sam was in sight currently along with Dylan whereas Alexz and Dean were missing. Sam clicked on a few keys before he stopped, turning to go and stand and stopping at the sight of a newcomer. "Who-"

"JAKE!" Dylan exclaimed, running over to the 27 year old male and giving him a high five.

"This is Jake Anderson, he's a friend…well more like a hunting friend."

"Don't forget old boyfriend," Alexz said as she entered the motel room from outside. She had only slipped out to get her own laptop to help Sam out on researching and coming back to find this was a real treat. Coming up to the man she hugged him tight. "How's it going slugger?"

"Pretty damn good. Ha, ha, it looks like we have the gang locked and loaded. When did this happen?" Jake replied.

"Not too long ago. Ran into Taylor here and her new posse. That right there is Sam Winchester the brain and tall legs of the two and the one that hasn't been seen right now is Dean Winchester, elder brother of Sam and not to mention douche bag of the year…every year," Alexz explained.

A nod sufficed the understanding as he said his hello to the one named Sam when the tall hunter came to gather some food including the newspaper. Shaking hands they acknowledged one another. Jake had a feeling that the way Alexz was looking at Sam as she introduced him was one of liking. So she liked the guy, which, was good because she definitely needed someone after all she had been through quite a bit especially when Taylor and he were dating. Third wheel was never fun. Seeing Taylor again though he wouldn't have minded if they ever worked things out between them. It wasn't like it was a break-up it was more of a separate ways on hunting, just like Alexz did.

The excitement coming from them alerted Dean in the bathroom that food was here, it was the surprise of another male that made him stop in his tracks. "Who are you?"

"Jake Anderson. Friend and hunting buddy of Taylor and Alexz…you must be Dean," Jake introduced, turning his head to the side to whisper to the two women, "You are right, he does kind of give off the douche vibe."

Dylan managed to hear that as well and laughed, grabbing his meal and heading to the small table to eat. He could tell the signs of intrusion whether it be animals or humans it was all the same. Right now Dean was portraying that of a lion, trying to assess the threat and see what it would do to his pride he had worked so hard to gain control of. Whereas, Jake acted as the competing male for ownership of not only the pride but also the lead lioness of the two girls. Maybe he was watching too much Animal Planet…

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, his brows turning in and his eyes hard on Jake.

"Nothing. Listen, I don't mean to intrude but Taylor if you aren't doing anything, I would really like to catch up with you. Are you free tonight?"

Taylor. The woman that was put into question and if she didn't know any better she was detecting hostility radiating from Dean. What did he have against Jake? There shouldn't be anything to be hostile about other than he was agreeing with them about his personality and attitude but anything else…it wasn't like they were dating or good friends. He had no power in this situation and she actually smiled at that, turning her head to Jake. Just the distraction, mind and body Mr. Clean she needed after having sex with Dean. Wipe it away so then she didn't feel like she needed to wash herself over and over again until she was sure that his body was off of her.

"So far we are just searching for a hunt to work on so…yeah I am free. What time?" Taylor answered.

888

What the fuck? Dean watched the television in their motel room. The girls and the kid had long left to their room to chat or do whatever girl stuff. And Jake had checked into a room at the motel in the end so then they could still talk and shit. He disliked Jake and it could have been because the dude was a major pain in his ass and a smart Alec but there was just something…he didn't know what but he was sure it would register in his brain on the why. It usually came sooner or later.

It was Sam that recognized a major difference in his brother, it was obvious that his older brother had figured out the part that Taylor and Jake had been a previous item but the fact was…why was it bothering Dean at all? They appeared to be evasive of one another since they had sex and refused to mention it at all costs. No doubt there would still be fighting but it was strange. The only time he had ever seen Dean get this way was in Junior High. Dean's official first girlfriend and he'd get 'jealous', 'protective', 'alpha' around her. Was that what this was?

He was not jealous; he didn't like Taylor one bit. So what? She wanted to go on a date with her old _friend_ then that was okay, she was a hunter and he didn't like her. An annoying bitch and frankly if she wanted to wash away into another bed with another guy to get over what they had done then he was fine. Hell, wasn't a bad idea…but he was shooting for a girl at a bar, one of those easy targets that got really loose, smoking hot, detached type and great in the sack. A little break from the mess he was in now sounded a like a damn good idea.

'_I am only thanking Taylor and Jake for this time on planting it in my head. Only this time.'_

888

Alexz glanced over at the bathroom where Taylor had disappeared into to get ready. It was nice to have Jake back and them all together and she thought that is might actually be a good thing. She just couldn't shake the fact that the date wasn't good. Why? Because she had seen something within Taylor's eyes that said though she regretted having sex with Dean that she actually liked him. It hadn't shown for too long and wasn't too much but Taylor didn't conceal her emotions too well if they were pressed correctly. Dean knew how to do that and he was under skin and vise versa. Now Dean, she could tell that he had something towards Taylor the moment he stepped in the room and found Jake.

'_Man thinks he can hide it so well but really he just let that mask fall to the floor.'_

Jake still harbored feelings for Taylor that was an obvious feature too. What would happen tonight? She couldn't say exactly but with how everything was it wasn't going to turn out good like everyone will be hoping or thinking. Call it intuition. Alexz loved Taylor and Jake when they were first together because they made a good couple, they really knew what the other's boundaries were, they got along and they were really good friends. Now it was a kind of yearning that the date did go south, Alexz hated to say it if she ever had to, to Sam, Jake or Taylor. She was rooting for Dean and Taylor to give in and stop acting like children.

"Taylor hurry your ass up in that shower if you stay in there any longer you'll turn into a prune and then guess what? Jake will bail on the date and we'll be stuck with Dean and-"

Sure enough that was enough to make the water stop and she laughed, shaking her head and that's when she thought of Sam. She would really love to hang out with him tonight if it was possible. But who would watch Dylan? Definitely not Dean there was no way she was leaving a kid with Dean. Would he be fine on his own in a motel room? After all even if they were just next-door he could call or even come over and knock and he wouldn't be completely alone. Besides the room was protected.

"Dylan how do you think about babysitting yourself tonight?" she asked.

Dylan looked over at Alexz and smiled, "Do you think that's responsible Alexz? I mean what would Taylor say?"

"How much will it take to shut you up and not tell her?"

"Forty dollars."

Alexz removed the money from her wallet; the kid was damn sneaky and damn expensive. "Dylan you have to teach me how you do this one day."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:**** I got my laptop back! And I got it fixed, and you have no idea how much I wanted to cry I was so happy when I found out all my stuff was still on it, which meant that I didn't lose this chapter I was writing. Now I finished it and here it is. I decided also that from the original I am going to completely change it, yeah it's a revised version but I looked at it and realized how much I really hated all of it. New slate, kept some of the same elements but otherwise it's going to be different than I had it. :) Enjoy!**

So this was what Hell was like. Where had it all gone wrong? When they entered the vicinity that Dean Winchester happened to be hooking up. What kind of pig was he to just constantly keep the motor going and Taylor had to sit there and witness it while she was trying to have a good time with Jake. Seriously, he had some nerve and Taylor really wanted to wipe that smile off his face that was directed at the girl he was talking to. Her attention wasn't even on Jake and he could tell, he had waved his hand in front of her face and said her name to get her attention. She blinked and made eye contact and knew that she did something wrong.

"What's bugging you Lawson?" he asked.

Taylor didn't want to answer him if he knew then it would ruin their time out together their date and Taylor wanted to blame Dean for it because she wanted to believe he was doing it on purpose. But why would he do it on purpose? It wasn't like they liked each other and sure they had sex once but that was an accident and she didn't want to think about it. Her stupid dream came true and it shouldn't have and damn it now she was thinking about Dean again and how much she wanted to go over and tell him to leave.

"Nothing."

Jake shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the hunter at the bar. He should have known but he turned forward and stood from his seat. "Sure doesn't seem like nothing. Listen Taylor, I understand, but you can't lie to yourself and you can't lie to me. We are good as friends, always have been. I'll see you at the motel later."

"Jake, wait…" she sighed and watched him go, she could go after him, she should go after him but she couldn't.

What did he mean that she was lying to herself? Did he imply that she liked Dean because she didn't, the only way she could ever like Dean was if he wasn't such an asshole. Her eyes flicked to him and the woman and saw the chick twirl her hair and smile playfully. She didn't. She didn't like Dean. Hands on his and she felt herself grip the seat edges. Releasing when she realized it she stood and stalked out of the bar. So much for wanting a date, to get back into dating, to have some part of normalcy she attempted at having when she had lived in Kansas. But Dean had to ruin it for her; she furrowed her brows at her blaming Dean for almost everything in her life even though she didn't know him that long or barely at all. She made assumptions.

Stopping where she was standing she wondered why she was even mad at Dean at all. The door to the bar opened and shut and the sound of someone exiting came to her causing her to turn around to face who it was that joined her outdoors. Dean Winchester. "Oh hey Taylor, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Jake."

Now she knew why she was mad at Dean. "Don't act like you don't know. You knew we were in there. And I was with Jake."

"So he left you behind, for some other chick? Classy."

"He didn't leave me…well for another girl. He left because it wasn't working out, we were just hanging out anyways, it wasn't like it was a date."

"In your mind I bet it was."

"You don't know anything."

Dean stepped closer with his hands in his jacket pocket and turned his head to the side once he was near. "Sure I do, I seem to know what gets you fired up and what can make you say my name. That's some heavy power and wisdom." He grinned and began to walk away towards the motel.

Taylor's mouth fell open in shock; she couldn't believe he brought that up. Anger filled her and she swiveled, walking with him back, catching up to his side and staring at him. "Well if you are so smooth then how come you didn't leave with that girl you were flirting with? Hmm?"

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Then you were obviously staring at me which probably screwed up your date with Jake."

"It wasn't a date!"

"So you aren't denying that you were staring at me. Leads me to believe that you want me and like me."

"I do not like you. That time we had sex wasn't even real," Taylor remarked.

That stopped Dean and he grabbed her so then she could face him. He stared dead into her orbs and he knew that instantly that what she had said was a lie. Dean had to admit he wouldn't have thought to have sex with this woman before him since he met her but when it happened he liked what had happened. It wasn't that he liked her it was the fact that the act was simply different. Because he didn't have to lie to her what he did and then ditch her and never see her again but he actually got to talk to her about his job and hunt with her and…it wasn't important. Dean released her and smirked, walking past her and into the parking lot towards the motel room door.

888

"Such. A. DICK!" she emphasized every word with every punch.

Taylor was sparring with Alexz in their room, a round house kick and Alexz ducked and rolled. Coming back up she breathed and held up her hands pleadingly. "Okay I think we are done."

"What? You missed that, keep going."

The dark haired female sighed and rolled her eyes, still continuing onward and blocking, dodging and fighting back she hit a good punch to the diaphragm. The fight was over at that point. Taylor went to her knees and hands, trying to regain her breathing. It was a good hit and she said as much when she heard her friend take a seat on the bed. Head up she leaned back on her heels. "You should really see that he isn't the problem, in fact it's just your stubbornness. I know you like him and you keep trying to fool everyone including yourself. Getting hard isn't it?"

"I do not like him."

"Yes you do."

Standing up, undoing her hair from the ponytail she stared hard at Alexz. She was not going to get into this childish game of yes and no. One moment in the main room and the next in the bathroom, door locked, beginning to strip down to skin for a nice shower to loosen up the muscles and release the stress and all thoughts down the drain. So she hoped is what would happen, instead what happened was it wouldn't leave, it wouldn't give her peace of mind and body. Being in the shower reminded her of how that night had started between them and she hated that he ruined her bathroom time.

_Though I did ruin his bathroom time then too…_

With a sigh she rested her hands on her cheeks and running down while she looked up at the ceiling. How she wished her mom wasn't whom she was and then maybe she could actually talk to her about this without worrying about being judged or worthless or even a freak. Hunting wasn't normal in her mom's eyes and if she did know the truth of what she was hunting she'd put a cross to her with a beer in hand and bottles of hard liquor surrounding. If the ceiling held all the answers she's beg on her knees in that very shower for them. Alexz was trying to get her to admit something and she remembered that night. She remembered what Dean and her did and it was amazing but it was sex, sex tended to be amazing in the weirdest and unthinkable packages. Dean was that package and he was making her think on things.

Jake and Alexz thought they knew her and that she liked Dean but it wasn't that. "They are wrong. Right?" she asked the ceiling quietly.

Finding that she was being silly she finished washing up, turning off the water she stepped out to dry. Upon looking in the mirror she pulled her hair to one side and rubbed at the knot in her neck, closing her eyes she turned for the knob and exited into the main room. Bed, duffel bag…and Alexz was watching her silently from the couch. Picking out a black undergarment ensemble, a pair of pajama bottoms and a random shirt.

"Do you have something for knots?" Taylor questioned, hearing movement she closed her eyes again only to inhale sharply and audibly when she felt fingers push hers away and begin helping. They weren't female hands, which meant that what she thought was Alexz in the room was a man. "Jake?"

A release of air and her head went more to the side at the feel of lips where the hand had been. Hands slid from behind over the towel on her waist and to the front where it was wrapped. Snaking underneath to undo it, she had to turn around and see him, doing so she found Dean standing there, with no time to really say much as his mouth met hers. Taylor pressed herself to him as she took him in. When he separated he grinned against her lips. "It was real liar."

"What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth and a huge knock sounded instead of words. She was confused. How could he even make that with his vocal chords? Another loud knock, harsher and urgent finally brought her out and she was staring at the alarm clock with sun coming into the motel room. It was a dream? Taylor wiped the drool from her mouth with disgust and stood, going to the front door, pulling back and answering. There was Jake, packed, looking ready to head off.

Rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep she quickly woke up more. "Where are you going?"

"I got a call from a buddy, he needs my help with a hunt of his."

"Oh well, do you need us to come along for backup?"

Jake shook his head and stepped closer. "You have a good thing going here and I have my own gig mapped out that's been there for a long time. I'm going alone."

"Is this about last night?"

Taylor had to find a reason for this, was it something she did? She didn't like Dean and that dream was just a fluke, he got inside her head last night and now it was his fault because Jake was leaving. What would happen if last night had gone better? Would he still be leaving or would he be staying?

"Of course not Taylor. He really needs my help. It was good catching up with you but I can't stay like Alexz, I need to do what I do best. So do you."

He was saying this, he was really doing this? Taylor nodded and let him hug her, she let him kiss her goodbye and she found herself not kissing back. She was confused, she was shocked and at the same time sad. Jake headed to his car, climbed inside and took off. Leaving her behind, leaving her in that doorway with the Impala pulling up and Dean stepping out. Her eyes drifted to him silently, empty…

"Taylor?" Dean asked, noticing that she was acting different. "Are you okay? You look like you went a thousand rounds with a ghost," he tried to joke. When she didn't get angry or snap at him he knew something was really wrong and he took her shoulders with his hands. "Hey, what happened?"

Looking at his arms and then back she shook her head and brought her lips to his. Dean pulled away and stared at her with raised brows. "Don't talk, just for once, no talking or fighting. I need this. Please." Searching her orbs he nodded, his mouth back to hers, leading her inside, shutting the door and finding their way to the bed she had abandoned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:**** I haven't updated for a while. I've been having health problems that are pretty severe compared to my normal history of a bad immune system. It's not that I'm sick like an illness but more like my body is in survival mode. It's been tough for months and I had this sitting on my thumb drive halfway done for a good time. I have finally finished the chapter, sorry it took me so long. As for more updates from this, I would ask if you can all bear with me please. I'll try with everything I have, for this as well as my others. I have explained on my profile. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Staring up at the ceiling, sweat now dry, wrapped with blankets on top and a body sleeping next to her. It was only noon and she had already made a mistake. Taylor at least thought she did but wasn't entirely sure. Working in her brain, fingers playing with a few strands of hair, twisting round and round while contemplating what was to come now. Jake left, he left for good and it was because of her despite his argument and her only format of dealing was to sleep with Dean. The one she swore up and down to Alexz she did not like. She had given herself to a high degree that she was unsure of how to proceed.

Taylor glanced at Dean, watching him sleep peacefully, the hard brow lines relaxed leaving nothing but pure peace. Chest breathing in and out. How could someone like him be such an asshole and at the same time understanding like he had been. No fighting, no talking, he took the task at hand and made her feel like he was the band-aid that would always help her heal. Now she sounded ridiculous with that logic. Licking her lips Taylor looked at the other bed, Alexz was out with Sam and last night they had sparred which meant that while in the shower Alexz had left to be with the tall hunter.

'_My life seems to be the only one fucked up. Everyone's has moved on and they are enjoying it immensely.'_

Dylan had been hanging with the guys last night, not wanting to be around girls too much. She understood, he was growing up and being around his own gender was needed. He was probably still knocked out snoozing with how he liked to go to bed late and sleep in. What happened to Dad and then with Mom, Dylan had moved on, not letting it affect him. Taylor had never seen him so happy in his life and she was the reason because of that. Letting him live and travel with her, it was a kid's best role playing game come to life. What was left to worry about was Taylor's life and what she had just done.

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge, clutching the blanket to her form. Movement came from behind her and she knew Dean was awake now. The hunter saw the contours of Taylor's back to him, wiping the sleep from his eyes and the hand down his whole face he sat up as she turned to look at him. "Hey," he said.

Hey. Taylor inhaled and exhaled, laying back down and facing him as he settled back down. "Hi."

Afternoon greetings, short and to the point. She wasn't sure that she wanted to over think, to ruin it not unless he ruined it first and said something snarky but they just stared at each other. Taylor moved closer and rested her forehead against his chest, breathing him in accidentally she closed her eyes. Dean's arm trailed down her arm and rested at her waist. "I think this is the second time that I've actually stayed after being with a girl."

It was a sentence to ruin not on purpose and Taylor could tell it was a compliment in some weird way that was Dean. A little laugh left her mouth and she brought her head away to stare into his eyes; face close. "The first time being the first time we…"

"Ah so you aren't denying."

She rolled her eyes, "No I'm not. It's no good trying to convince myself that it never happened."

There was a long pause and she could tell it was his turn to be thinking now. "What happened?"

"We had sex."

"No I'm talking about before."

'_Oh.'_

"Jake."

It was so simple and Taylor watched as Dean's face hardened, sitting up and standing he began to move around to collect his things. "We should get dressed, we got to move on. Sam and Alexz found a hunt."

"Okay…" This was different, not what she expected if anything she would have thought a kiss would have followed that he'd comfort or something but really all he did was act like it never happened. What? Was it his turn now? Taylor stood pulling on her panties and bra quickly and rushing to be in front of him as he was looking to leave while he pulled on his shirt. "Wait. What's wrong? Leaving so soon? That in a hurry to start hunting cowboy?"

Dean stared hard into her eyes, there was darkness there and Taylor didn't know what she did wrong. What she said, if it was her or if it was Dean… "All of that was just because of Jake. That's honestly what happened?"

"Yeah, I mean what's wrong with that? I was really hurt and I guess I-"

"Needed someone to heal it?"

"Why are you angry about this? If anything I wouldn't expect this from you. You do this thing to women all the time, am I right? You use them for sex to forget things, to drown in anything but the emotions you started with."

There was a long pause as they just stared at each other. Taylor had actually liked what they did, she wasn't denying it or anything, sure she had used him shamefully because he was the first man at her door, he was the one that was there to grab onto and fuck. But why be angry? She wasn't pushing him out of the room or out of the bed mad or pissed behind all compare. Dean looked away and then back at her. "You're right. Well it seems my help worked, we can forget all about this exchange and move on."

He left in seconds and Taylor even found herself wanting to stop him, wanting to pull him back and explain…explain what? She was being delusional if she thought she really liked him and she had. Fallen for a trap of the mind based on what people around her were thinking and saying. Turning back she went to her duffel, angrily snapping out clothes to put on. That was when it hit. Hand going to her head she winced, things spotted, lights blinded and the floor met her body like they were magnetically attracted. The pain escalated tenfold before finally everything blacked out.

888

In the darkness she couldn't get free, couldn't really go anywhere and when she ran for what appeared forever a face popped out to laugh in her own. Screaming she backed away for it to disappear. "Taylor."

"Who is there?"

"You mean you don't know?"

The voice floated and morphed into her own. This was not funny, this was some horrible dream, she had obviously passed out from some kind of stress. The voice went back to being unique and hard to tell, before the darkness melted and a town surrounded her. People milling around, they were busy, something was happening, maybe late for work, going to school or living their lives and they didn't take her in their knowledge. Sirens erupted from her left, coming closer and stopped in front of the family market.

Walking forward Taylor followed the EMT's, down aisles and turning before landing in the packaging room in back. There a male was hung by a meat hook in the lineup of pigs and slabs of poultry and beef. Blinking someone was screaming at her and when she looked around no one even knew she was there before her sights settled on the dead man being photographed and set into a crime scene.

"You did this to me," he rasped.

Breathing heavily she didn't know what this was or what he was talking about, he was dead. Turning to get away, to avoid this, she had to wake up, this had to be a dream but it was too real. "You don't know what you're talking about, this isn't real," Taylor said as she turned, hitting into him as he was no longer behind her but in front of her, pressed to her and blood poured all over, staining everything.

The man brought his lips to her ear as she struggled, "It's real, liar."

888

Nearly the whole drive Alexz had been worried about Taylor. She had walked into the room after having a great time hanging with Sam to find her friend on the floor unresponsive. Taylor was fine now it was the whole problem of not knowing what she experienced. She wished Alexz would stop staring at her, she hadn't spilled the event to anyone and for that she was thankful. The last thing she needed was Dean poking at her that she couldn't handle the job and what came with it.

The hunt was gone through, explained, debriefed and they knew where they were going. Troubling part about it was it shook Taylor from head to toe with fright and worry. It was in a town, they had shown her pictures and it looked somewhat like she had seen when she had been out of it. What now? What did that mean? She could have said that it wasn't a hunt, skip that town and find a different hunt. All because she was horrified. What if it was real like the man had said?

'_Something must be wrong with me. First that dream about my mom's house and now this…if this comes true…I'm a freak.'_

No she didn't like to think of it that way, other people had things like this happen to them and those who didn't understand thought that word and more. Taylor wouldn't be a freak, she was already a freak for hunting and she was fine with that. She'd just have something extra and would make her different than her brother, than her friend, than everyone in the car. Looking at each one of them she settled on Sam, the only person that Alexz would ever tell what had happened would be Sam because now she was close with him. When he met her attention she could have sworn there was understanding in his blue-green orbs. Like he knew.

Blinking a few times to make sure she saw it, they were brought out of it when they had to unload from the car and into their motel rooms. Taylor had to talk to Sam, not Alex, not Dylan and definitely not Dean. What did Sam know?


End file.
